Never tells the truth
by Nenuphar Reveuse
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Et justement, Cartman non plus !  Cartman X Kyle
1. Chapter 1

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secréte de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Hé oui, voilà voilà très chères ! Je me suis enfin (enfin !) décidée à écrire du yaoi =D Merveilleux n'est-il pas ? Donc ce sera ici un mélange avec un peu de tout : du Stendy, du Kyman, du Style et même un peu de Kybe ^^!**  
><strong>Bon, je ne vais pas vous dévoilez quels seront les couples finaux, mais ca finira avec du yaoi !<strong>

**Rating : T pour quelques insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer : NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne posséde riiien !**

_**So, hope you like it =3 !**_

**.oO0 Yaoi power ;D 0Oo.**

Wendy Testaburger possédait, première vue, tout ce qu'il faut une jeune fille de 15 ans pour être heureuse. Elle n' était spécialement laide, avait d'excellents résultats scolaires, de très bon amis, une famille aimante...  
>Et un petit ami en or.<br>Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait clamé haut et fort il y a quelques semaines encore... Malheureusement, rien n'est immuable.  
>Tout en l'observant de loin pendant qu'il parlait son meilleur ami, Wendy ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire d'horrible dans sa vie pour m riter a.<br>Comment a-t-il pu tomber si bas !

Ces derniers temps, la jeune fille sentait bien que son petit ami faisait moins attention à elle que d'habitude. Mais ça n'avait rien de très inhabituel. Il s'appelait Stanley, et avait toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle avec son meilleur ami Kyle. Cela n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé Wendy auparavant. De son côté, elle en profitait pour approfondir les liens qu'elle entretenait elle aussi avec sa meilleure amie Barbara. Et puis elle appréciait beaucoup Kyle et s'imaginait qu'une fois mariée Stan, ils pourraient tous sortir entre couple, elle avec Stan, Barbara avec Kyle.  
>Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait faux sur toute la ligne.<p>

Elle découvrît la dure réalité en ce qui s'annonçait pourtant comme un jour des plus banales. Il faut savoir, en premier lieux, que Wendy est une jeune fille organisée et réglée comme une horloge. Tous les jours le même rituel . Le matin, elle retrouve son petit ami dans le bus, puis ils restent ensemble jusqu'aux début des cours. Aux recrées, les deux tourtereaux se voient une minute ou deux, le temps d'un baisé ou d'un calin, puis retournent à leurs groupes de camarades respectifs. Et midi, ils déjeunent ensemble.

Mais le jour de l'horrible découverte, il se trouve que cet ordre quotidien fut totalement chamboulé par une dispute inattendue qui éclata soudainement entre les deux amoureux. Des broutilles, comme dans tous les couples. Mais Wendy est une jeune femme tétue et elle avait décidé de bouder.

Nèanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'elle décidait de tenir tête à son homme aussi longtemps. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s' étaient pas adressé la parole. Non pas que Stan n'ait pas tenté de renouer le contact, mais Wendy refusait tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas présent ouvertement des excuses, avec en prime un énorme bouquet de fleur.  
>En réalité , elle s'amusait quelque peu de cette dispute car elle avait conscience en son fort intérieur qu'il ne se passait rien de grave et que tout s'arrangerait bientôt.<p>

Mais son entourage -à comprendre- sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas le voir du même oeuil. Cette petite blonde au cheveux bouclés avait la salle manie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait absolument pas. Aussi, elle aborda la demoiselle pendant l'heure du déjeuner :

-Alors, on t'a pas vu ce matin, t' étais passé ou ? dit-elle tout sourire.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'une moue boudeuse de la part de Wendy. Les deux jeunes femmes, bien qu'ayant des opinions la plus part du temps totalement différents, s'entendaient en génèrale merveille. Du moins, entre deux disputes. C' était bien différent de la relation fusionnelle qu'entretenaient Stan et Kyle mais Barbara n'eut aucun mal à découvrir ce qui tracassait son amie.

-Le problème vient de Stan ? demanda-t-elle. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Et, en bonne meilleure amie qui se respecte elle énuméra tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour convaincre la jeune femme d'aller s'excuser.  
>Ce n'était pas franchement dans les projets de Wendy, mais elle se laissa persuader par la blonde.<br>Aprés tout, elle n'allait pas risquer de laisser cette petite turbulence ravager sa belle histoire d'amour... Bébé lui dit qu'elle avait vu Stan accompagné de Kyle monter au premier tage. Et Wendy lui fit confiance car ces deux là étaient plutôt facile à repérer grâce à leur look un peu décalé.

Son petit ami avait des cheveux d'un noir éclatant et les yeux bleu foncé qui allaient avec. De plus, il avait gardé pas mal de traces de sa période gothique, comme le lèger maquillage autour des yeux ou encore le bonnet noir et gris. Quand à Kyle, il s'était enfin décidé à laisser de côté son horrible chapeau vers et laissait ses magnifiques boucles rousses la vue de tous. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus marquant chez lui : ce qui faisait que ce type avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier, c'était qu'il ressemblait étrangement à une fille. Oh, bien sure Stan n'était pas du tout de cet avis, mais beaucoup de personnes soutenaient que c'était la réalité !

La jeune fille dû quand même chercher longtemps avant de trouver où se cachait son petit ami, quand elle pensa enfin au toit. Personne n'y allait jamais mais elle savais que parfois Kyle et Stan s'y rendaient ensemble. Il est vrai que c'était plutôt pratique ; zone isolée, normalement interdite d'accès et difficile à atteindre. Tous ceci garantissait une intimité parfaite.  
>Bien sure, personne n'avait prévus que Wendy se mêlerait de la partie.<p>

Lorsqu'elle fut proximité, la jeune femme fut rassurée d'entendre des voix familières. Une fois dans l'escalier elle passa par dessus la rampe et se laissa doucement glisser de l'autre côté jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Dans ses plans, elle prévoyait que Stan l'aide remonter.  
>Alors, préparant mentalement des excuses, elle s'avanca doucement, un pas aprés l'autre, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qu'elle allait voir.<p>

Elle contourna un mur et aperçus d'abord le dos de son petit ami, puis elle distingua les mains de Kyle sur ses paules. A leurs positions Wendy compris tout de suites que les deux hommes taient très proches. Trop proche.  
>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement, au fur et mesure qu'elle sortait de la pénombre. Et ce qu'elle vis la terrorisa...<p>

Kyle était suspendu au coup de son petit ami. Il le regardait, ou plutôt le mangeait des yeux. Et Stan lui rendait son regard. Leurs visages se tenaient une épaisseur de lèvre l'un de l'autre et le reste de leur corps était totalement collé .

-Stan, je t'en prie...murmura Kyle.  
>-Chut... souffla son meilleure ami.<p>

Puis, doucement, Stan approcha ses lèvres du visages rougissant de son meilleure ami et les posa contre les siennes. Leurs bouches se dé-collairent et se re-collairent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir afin que les langues s'entre-mêles. Les mains de Stan vinrent doucement se glisser sous la veste du roux. Celui-ci retira le bonnet de son partenaire et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Wendy, silencieuse face cette scène, devint totalement incapable de penser correctement. Une sensation étouffante de chaleur la paralysa et sa tête se mit à tourner au point qu'elle crut s'envoler.

De toute évidence ils n'avaient absolument pas remarqués ma résence... Et que pouvait-elle faire ! Elle en fut si bouleversée qu'elle ne pus rien dire. Wendy les regarda s'embrasser pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité ...  
>Mais le tintement lointain de la sonnerie la ramena soudain sur terre. Elle réalisa qu'elle se situait en plein dans leurs chants de vision (même s'il aurait encore fallut qu'ils tournent la tête). Prise de panique, elle fila aussi silencieusement que possible se blessant aux genoux en remontant les escaliers.<p>

Pendant toute la journée elle ne réussi à penser rien d'autre. C'était abominable ! Comment l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui disait l'aimer pouvait lui faire une chose pareil ! Surtout qu'il continuait à lui laisser des messages sur son répondeur, lui demandant de le pardonner. Mais Wendy savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'ignorer après ça. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande des explications. Elle allait devenir folle sinon.

**.oO0 Yaoi power ;D 0Oo.**

Cela faisait une semaine que le couple ne s'était plus paré et trois heures que Wendy tentait de prendre son courage deux mains pour appeler son petit ami.  
>Elle décrocha le combin du télèphone et composa le numéro de Stan. Les bips sonores qui raisonnent dans ses oreilles eurent un effets terriblement angoissants. Pour tenter de se calmer, la jeune femme murmura entre ses dents "Décroche, décroche, décroche". Tandis que milles questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce que c'était la premi re fois ? Depuis combien de temps ?<p>

-Hallo ?

Elle resta un instant crispée sur le combiné , incapable de répondre.

-Wendy ? C'est toi ?  
>-Bonsoir Stan...<br>-Wendy, je t'en prie excuse moi pour l'autre jour ! Je...  
>-Stan ! Dit-elle brutalement. Je ne t'ai pas appelée pour ça... J'ai besoin qu'ont se voient pour mettre certaines choses au clair.<p>

Un petit silence se fit entendre avant que le jeune homme ne s'empresse de répondre :

-Oui ! C'est quand tu veux !  
>-Bien... Le plus tôt sera le mieux.<br>-Heu... Demain matin ?  
>-Ne sois pas idiot ! Il faut qu'ont prennent le temps de parler, je ne veux pas faire à la va vite ! Répondit Wendy col riquement.<br>-Dans ce cas, après les cours. Je dois d'abord accompagner Kyle au gymnase, on se retrouve là-bas si tu veux.  
>-Ok.<p>

Elle raccrocha sans prendre le temps de le saluer. Chaque seconde où elle entendait sa voix la faisait souffrir d'avantage. Elle porta sa main ses lèvres et se rendit compte que son menton était humide. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte.  
>Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge... Elle revis une fois de plus le visage rougissant d'envie de Kyle, ses lèvres recherchant celles de Stan, ses mains accrochées sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait et leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.<br>Et elle recommença à se sentir étrangement chaude comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Le rituel du couché tait la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé cette semaine. Elle ferma les rideaux, retira ses vêtements, régla son rèveil, passa une main dans ses cheveux et enfin, enfin elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller...

Elle pensa : " Je verrais bien demain. "

Mais tous ses rêves cette nuit là tournèrent autour de Kyle et Stan.

**.oO0 Yaoi power ;D 0Oo.**

Bouh, voilà c'est finit pour ce chapitre ! =3 Alors, heureuse ?  
>Plus sérieusement je posterai le prochain chapitre assez rapidement (dans moins de deux semaines je pense U.U). Il sera surement plus long, ce premier chapitre était cours, mais ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche ).<p>

On y verra donc la confrontation entre Stan et Wendy, à moins qu'elle décide de se venger sans que Stan sache qu'elle sait ! lol  
>Les autres personnages entrerons en scène, on verra ce qui va se passer au gymnase !<p>

Bon voilà je stoppe ici avant de vous raconter toute l'histoire d'un coup xD !


	2. Chapter 2

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir à récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Rating : T pour quelques insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer : NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne possède riiien !**

**2éme chapter, il a pris un petit peu plus de temps que prévus, I am sorry =P j'espère qu'il sera assez long ^^. Merci aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Je suis absolument désolée si il reste des fautes, je fait ce que je peux, mais je crois que c'est loin d'être suffisant ^^'.**

**Prêtes pour le deuxième chapitre ?**

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Wendy trainait des pieds, une habitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cela pouvait se justifier par le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller là ou elle allait. Et où allait-elle déjà ?

A son « rendez-vous » avec Stan.

Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses cheveux décoiffés mais heureusement pour elle, elle s'en foutait complétement. Il y avait des choses plus importantes, tout de même !

Il était impossible pour la jeune femme de considérer le problème comme mineur. Et pour cause ; son petit ami à elle semblait avoir pour passe temps d'embrasser son meilleure ami.

Wendy approchait du gymnase où elle devait retrouver Stan. Ses joues se mirent à rougir sous le coup de la colère : depuis qu'elle avaient surpris les deux garçons, elle avait développé une sorte de haine envers Kyle.

La demoiselle tentait donc de se calmer en espérant pouvoir empêcher cette jalousie de virer subitement à la tentative de meurtre lorsqu'elle verrait la petite tête rousse de son rival.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas encore eu d'explication, donc il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se mette à le haïr. Et puis, quelqu'un remplissait déjà ce rôle à merveille.

Wendy avait rencontré Eric Cartman lorsqu'elle était en maternelle et, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il vouait une haine sans faille à son « sale juif ». Wendy l'avait apprécié, quand elle avait 8 ans, le trouvant attendrissant, et même mignon. Mais elle avait grandis, et lui non. C'était un des nombreux défauts de Cartman ; il était enfantin. Mais à vrai dire, Wendy n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d'en chercher la cause. Cet individus n'était pas dans son monde, il venait d'un univers à part.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du gymnase, le regard de la jeune femme tomba justement sur Cartman. Il était là aussi, au milieux de la salle, entre Kyle et Stan. Mais elle remarqua comme quelque chose de changé chez lui. Il avait encore perdus du poids, lui qui était si gros durant toutes ces années, il paraissait maintenant presque normale sans son gros mentaux rouge. D'ailleurs, Bébé ne manqua pas de lui demander quel régime il avait suivi, tellement il avait minci vite. Ces cheveux brun lisses étaient en batailles, comme souvent, ce qui était dommage car le jeune homme était très mignon lorsqu'ils étaient coiffés.

La voix du brun raisonnait dans la grande salle et Wendy, bien qu'éloignée, put distinguer chaque mots :

-Les juifs ne savent pas danser Kyle, fais toi une raison ; t'es un salle juif de merde nul en danse ! Dit-il.

-Putain de merde, tu m'traites pas de juif, gros lard ! Rétorqua le roux.

C'était toujours la même rengaine, elle ne variait jamais, même depuis que Cartman avait minci. A ce niveau là, ce n'était même plus de la haine...

-Hé, tu m'traites pas de gros et je traites pas ta mère de pute, salle feuj ! Dit Cartman en haussant le ton.

-La pute c'est ta mère ! Cria Kyle, plus qu'énervé.

Wendy retint son souffle, Cartman avait l'aire près à sauter sur le roux pour lui arracher les yeux avec les dents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Vas-y, défonces le ! ». Mais c'est juste à ce moment là que Stan se décida enfin à intervenir, posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus gros :

-Oh, oh ! Les mecs, du calme ! Moi je suis sure qu'avec quelques leçons en plus Kyle sera au point !

La jeune femme compris alors ce qu'ils faisaient là : des leçons de danse pour Kyle. Elle trouvait l'idée ridicule. Depuis quand Kyle s'intéressait à ce que Cartman pensait de lui ?

Néanmoins, elle songea que si jamais ça continuait comme ça, le brun allait commettre un meurtre, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire !

Elle prit donc l'initiative d'aller furtivement s'asseoir dans les gradins, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue.

-Regarde, c'est pas compliqué, reprit Stan en lui attrapant les poignets, tu mes ta main sur ma hanche, et l'autre ici.

Wendy eut un sursaut. Voilà qu'ils recommençaient à s'enlacer ! Elle faillit se lever et hurler sa rage mais elle remarqua juste à temps le visage de Cartman.

Il est clair que s'il avait eu un revolver à la place des yeux, il les aurait tué sur le champs. Ce regard intrigua Wendy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose dans son esprit lui chuchota d'attendre encore un peu.

Kyle et Stan commençaient doucement à tournoyer, et les joues roses du roux témoignaient de son état de bonheur. Il ne s'en sortait pas si mal en fait. Et Stan lui souriait comme pour l'encourager.

-Putain Kyle, tes bras ressemblent à des spaghettis...

Cartman avait murmuré ces mots, si bien que Wendy ne les avait pas entendus. Mais ils n'avaient pas échappés au jeune homme. Il cessa immédiatement de danser , fixant le brun avec haine et lui lança :

-Nan mais vas-y gros lard, te gènes pas, si t'as une meilleure idée je t'écoutes !

Cartman ne dit rien, mais l'expression de colère disparus totalement de son visage. Il s'approcha du couple et fit signe à Stan de lui laisser les commandes. Il tendit une main pour l'inviter à danser et dit :

-Je vais conduire.

Kyle soupira bruyamment mais saisit néanmoins la main tendue. Les deux hommes se placèrent dans la bonne position et Cartman se mit à bouger.

Le roux regarda d'abord ses pieds, pour faire attention à leur placement, mais son « ami » l'incita à relever les yeux en colant un peu plus son corps au sien. A cet instant, ils semblèrent tous deux absorbé l'un par l'autre. Wendy ressentit quelque chose, comme si ces deux hommes étaient connecté. Et en réponse, son corps se mit à chavirer et son coeur à battre. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait vu Stan et Kyle s'embrasser, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, de mieux.

Cartman s'arrêta doucement, baissant les yeux. Ils relâchèrent doucement leur étreinte. Kyle se tourna vers son meilleure ami pour lui demander comment il s'en était sorti.

-Tu étais magnifique, répondit Stan tout sourire, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te ferais danser.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sure, ça me ferait même très plaisir.

Cartman grimaça en entendant cela. Wendy observa cette mimique, intriguée.

Et soudain, elle eu un déclic, une révélation ! Mais comment diable avait-elle put passer à côté ? C'était l'évidence même !

Cartman regardait Stan comme elle-même fixait Kyle, c'était de la jalousie.

Le grand Eric Cartman, homophobe antisémite, était amoureux de celui qu'il prétendait détester à longueur de journée : Kyle !

Cartman amoureux de Kyle.

Ca sonnait bizarre, mais en y réfléchissant, elle se dit que ça expliquait bien des choses. Et en plus, ça ne pouvait que lui servir ! Soudain, toute sa haine, sa jalousie et sa colère s'envolèrent. Wendy avait enfin une solution à tous ses problèmes !

Stan vint timidement vers elle, après avoir enfin remarqué sa présence. Mais elle n'avait plus l'intention de lui faire cracher la vérité. Ayant une toute autre idée en tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : trouver vite une autre excuse à lui dire qui justifierait son comportement des derniers jours...

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Plus tard dans la journée, nous retrouvons notre jeune demoiselle dans un quartier peut réputé de South Park. Tout c'était bien passé avec Stan au gymnase, ils c'étaient officiellement réconciliés. Mais Wendy avait besoin de vérifier ses impressions, sans quoi son plan ne valait rien.

Elle était donc à la recherche de Kenny McCormik, un jeune homme de son âge ami d'enfance de Stan, Kyle et Cartman.

Et justement, la voilà dans les bas quartier, parce que Kenny avait plutôt mal tourné avec l'âge. Non content de sécher régulièrement les cours, il avait de mauvaises fréquentations. En plus, il fumait et prenait bon nombre de substance illicites.

Blond aux yeux bleu, plutôt grand, il avait tout pour plaire. Du moins, il portait toujours son vieil anorak orange, mais il ne l'attachait plus comme dans son enfance et laissait son visage à l'aire libre.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, il prit immédiatement la parole, sans même un bonjour :

-Ca concerne Stan, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Kenny devinait toujours tout. Quoi que çe soit, il tapait dans le mille à chaque fois. Il lui suffisait d'un regard, d'un bout de phrase. Elle avait toujours était impressionnée par ce qu'elle appelait ses « discussions à demi-mots » avec Cartman.

-T'as enfin compris que Kyle avait le beguin pour lui ?

Wendy ravala difficilement sa salive. Kenny reprit avoir soufflé la fumée de sa cigarette :

-Ah merde, tu les as surpris ensemble ?

-Lundi derniers... Répondit la jeune femme. Mais comment...

-C'est l'évidence même. Dit le Kenny avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

-Et qu'est ce que tu...

-C'est étonnant de la part de Stan, il t'aime sincèrement. Je crois qu'il est juste un peux perdus.

Le blond avait l'air très détaché. Wendy ne répondit rien, attendant que son ami recrache à nouveau la fumée de ses poumons.

-Mais tu as de la chance, je suis sure que Stan n'est pas vraiment intéressé, il s'occupe de Kyle parce qu'il tient beaucoup à lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay. En revanche, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est amoureux de Kyle.

Il fixa le jeune fille un instant et reprit :

-Mais de toute évidence, ça aussi tu le sais déjà.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça peut me servir, demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu te débrouilles bien, tôt ou tard Stan finira par vouloir t'être entièrement fidèle. Et à ce moment, Kyle aura besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mais je crois qu'on en est pas encore là. Ton principale objectif, la tout de suite, c'est de voir ou Cartman en est par rapport à ses sentiments.

Wendy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Deux questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les poser car Kenny y répondit rapidement :

-Toi et moi, on sait que Cartman et amoureux de Kyle, mais lui, en a-t-il conscience ?

Il marqua une courte pose avant de répondre à la deuxième question :

-Je n'en suis pas. Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir sans mon aide. Si tu veux jouer les entremetteuses, ça te regarde.

Wendy souris et tourna les talons. Voilà, ça c'était fait. Maintenant, il fallait aller voir Cartman et le confronter à ses sentiments. La jeune femme fit quelques pas avant de se retourner. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Kenny, mais une fois de plus, il lui ôta les mots de la bouche :

-De rien.

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

C'était la fin de la journée, et Wendy en avait assez de courir partout. Mais il lui restait à aller voir quelqu'un de très important pour la suite des évènements. Quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait se passer et qui serait certainement très dure à convaincre. Seulement elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

C'est donc quelque peu angoissée que la jeune femme frappa à la porte d'entrée des Cartman. Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Madame Cartman, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se tenait devant Wendy, un balais dans la main.

-Oh bonjour ! Tu dois être une amie d'Eric. Fit-elle avec un ton plus que mielleux.

-Oui, je dois le voir pour un devoir d'école.

-Hé bien, monte, il doit être dans sa chambre.

Lianne lui indiqua la direction et Wendy se rendit devant la porte de la chambre de Cartman. Elle retint son souffle tout en frappant. Ce moment allait être décisif !

Soudain, elle fut face à la mine déconcertée d'Eric.

-Wendy ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Je peux entrer ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle le poussa et entra dans la pièce. La chambre était un peu en désordre, du linge sale trainait par terre et le lit était défait. Elle tira une chaise de sous un bureau et s'y assise pendant que Cartman, toujours très intrigué, fit de même sur son lit.

Le jeune homme observa son invitée, attendant qu'elle se décide à lui expliquer sa présence.

-Eric...

Elle avait employée son prénom volontairement, ce qui fit sursauter son interlocuteur qui n'avait l'habitude d'être appelé ainsi que par sa mère. Wendy reprit dans un sourire :

-Kyle et Stan sont... Enfin j'ai vu qu'ils... Bredouilla-t-elle.

Cartman la dévisagea, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

-J'ai surpris Kyle et Stan s'embrasser. Lâcha-t-elle en un souffle.

Si Wendy n'avait pas su que Cartman était amoureux elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué du tout. Mais là, elle le vit très clairement : lorsqu'il la regarda, un voile de déception passa devant ses yeux, comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Puis, en bon Cartman qu'il était, il éclata de rire et dit :

-HA ! Je savais que ce sale juif était gay, il cumule tous les défauts !

-Putain, Cartman ! C'est tout sauf drôle ! C'est de mon petit ami dont on parle là !

-Ouai, bah visiblement, tu l'as fait virer de bord...

-Je suis sure que ce n'est pas sérieux ! Stan n'est pas amoureux.

-Wendy, franchement si j'étais toi je me voilerais pas la face. C'est mort pour toi et lui... répondit-il avec une mine quelque peu abattue.

« Démasqué ! » pensa Wendy. Elle était maintenant sure de ce qu'elle faisait, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent et elle reprit :

-Tu connais Stan, il est bête. Kyle lui a un peu forcé la main et voilà ! Je suis sure qu'un moment ou à un autre il va tout arrêter. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait de la peine pour Kyle. Vraiment ! Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui l'aime sincèrement et qui le connait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir le consoler.

Cartman se redressa, ses yeux reprenant une teinte éclatante. C'était l'effet attendu par la demoiselle. Elle lui redonnait d'abord espoir et ensuite lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait encore sa chance.

-Mais tu vois Cartman, je supporte plus de les voir ensemble. Je suppose que tu peux comprendre. Donc je suis venue te demander si tu ne pouvais pas essayer de parler à Kyle, de passer du temps avec lui. Parce que tu vois, plus il sera avec toi, moins il sera avec Stan.

Le brun la regarda un moment, semblant réfléchir, avant de répondre :

-Et moi, qu'est ce que j'y gagne dans tous ça ?

Wendy s'était préparée à cette question, et elle avait trouvé la réponse parfaite :

-Tu sais, si ils ne passent plus de temps ensemble, leur liaison risque de vite se finir parce que de mon côté je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que Stan me revienne. Et Kyle sera détruit et totalement à toi. Je sais à quel point tu aimes le voir souffrir.

Voilà, avec ca il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ca lui offrait à la fois une occasion de se faire bien voir de Kyle et en même temps une excuse valable pour s'en rapprocher. Wendy savait que si elle lui avait exposé son plan d'une façons différente, il se serait enfuit en courant, ou peut-être même qu'il aurait essayé de la tuer, il en était capable. C'est pourquoi elle avait choisit de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était au courant de tout.

Et puis comme ça, c'était elle qui manipulait l'autre, pour une fois.

-Je marche. Fit Eric avec un énorme sourire.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Wendy afficha elle aussi une mine ravie.

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Il était tard, et Wendy finissait de mettre son plan en place. Si jamais il ne marchait pas, se serait la fin du monde. Heureusement, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Bébé. En fait, cette partie du plan était la plus simple à réaliser.

-Hallo ?

-Béb', c'est moi.

-Ah Wendy ! J'ai appris que tu t'étais réconciliée avec Stan, ben t'en aura mis du temps !

-Oui je sais, répondit-elle en riant, justement Bébé, je viens de vivre ma première vrai dispute et ma première vraie réconciliation. Donc j'aimerais fêter ça dignement !

-N'en dit pas plus ! Tu veux sortir ? En boîte, ce serait top ! Dit-elle en gloussant.

-Non, je pensais plutôt à une fête, tu vois ?

-Hen tu sais, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais que tu me dises ça !

« Dans le mille ! » pensa Wendy.

-Ca te dis d'organiser ça pour moi ?

-Hen, oui alors ! De quel genre tu veux ?

-Ben, tu vois, je voudrais juste une fête quoi, avec de l'alcool et la musique à fond.

-Je vois, répondit Bébé en riant. Et pour les invités ?

-Heu, tout le monde. Plus il y aura de gens, plus je me sentirais à l'aise. En fait je voudrais bien « franchir le pas » ce soir là avec Stan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune fille blonde éclata de rire.

-Hen, my god, dit-elle. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu me dises ça un jour ! Mais ça marche, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je vais t'organiser ta fête avec un max' de monde, de l'alcool et tout et tout !

Wendy sourit, soulagée. Ce soir là, elle s'arrangerait pour que Cartman boive un peu trop, en espérant que cela soit suffisant pour qu'il sorte du placard. Et ensuite elle, de son côté, peut-être qu'elle pourrai vraiment franchir le pas avec son petit ami. Elle repensa un instant au baiser des deux hommes, sans le faire exprès, et se sentis à nouveaux très chaude. Décidément, c'était très bizarre !

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

**Bon, ce chapitre est terminé. Je voulais vraiment le poster dimanche dernier, mais je l'avait à peine finit vers minuit et il fallait encore corriger toutes les fautes. Enfin bref...**

**Etrangement, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la rencontre de Wendy et Cartman. Je les trouve trop OOC dans ce passage, mais je crois qu'il fallait bien passer par là. Enfin, si il ne vous plait pas, oubliez le xD !**

**Désoler pour ce chapitre de mince qui ne contient presque pas de yaoi ^^', mais ca va venir, je le promet. Dans le prochain chapitre, on ne verra pas la fête, ce sera pour le 4éme. La suite sera moins centré sur Wendy, et un peu plus sur Kyle et Cartman =D !**

**(Hé, vous avez remarqué que Bébé dit tout le temps « Hen », je l'ai remarqué en me relisant et j'ai touvé ca tripant xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir à récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Rating : T pour quelques insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer : NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne possède riiien !**

_**Lundi c'était mon anniversaire, donc j'étais assez occupée durant cette période, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser ! Surtout que je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre une suite en se demandant si elle va arriver un jour, mais je vous promet de toujours faire mon possible pour poster le plus vite possible ^u^. **__**La première phrase de ce troisième chapitre sort d'une chanson d'Alizée « Lui ou Toi », si vous ne connaissez pas je vous la conseille, elle est pas mal =).**_

_**.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

L'eau de ses yeux était bleu d'un bleu des mers de chine. Kyle aurait pu passer des siècles à contempler cette couleur si intense, si profonde.

Mais il n'était pas temps de s'extasier là-dessus ; Stan avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvé à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel : le toit. Cela faisait près d'un moi qu'ils se retrouvaient parfois à cet endroit. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois...

Ils n'avaient recommencé que deux fois depuis, mais chacune d'elle s'était gravée dans la mémoire de Kyle. Le jeune homme était tiraillé entre culpabilité et bonheur et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Il ne se souvenait plus quand exactement, mais Kyle avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose quand il voyait Stan, quelque chose de fort. Au début, il n'y fit pas attention. Mais dé que son ami approchait un peu trop son visage de celui du roux, il lui prenait l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le premier baiser était dû à ça. Kyle ne s'était pas rendus compte de ce qu'il avait fait, c'était venus comme ça. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être proche de son ami qu'il en oublia ce qu'il pouvait et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Stan se montra très compréhensif. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, ils se connaissaient depuis vraiment longtemps et puis c'était juste un baiser de rien du tout qui avait duré moins de trois secondes.

La deuxième fois, ce fut parce que Kyle se jetta littéralement sur les lèvres de Stan. Il dû alors admettre que ce n'était pas un accident et qu'il éprouvait bien des sentiments plus profond que l'amitié, mais il ne l'avoua pas à Stan. Mais celui-ci lui pardonna encore, voyant que cela mettait le roux dans tous ses états. Il aimait assez Kyle pour ne pas lui en vouloir, et même pour accepter de se laisser embrasser si cela pouvait lui permettre de se sentir mieux.

La troisième fois, celle ou Wendy les avait vu, c'était Stan qui avait prit les choses en mains. Ce jour là, Kyle et lui avaient tentés de comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés à deux reprises déjà. Le roux se mit à pleurer, sous le poids de la culpabilité. Tout ce que voulait son ami, c'était qu'il se sente mieux, à n'importe quel prix. Alors il l'embrassa. Geste qu'il regretta bien après, mais évidemment Kyle l'ignorait.

La voix de Stan tira le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Bonjour Kyle, dit-il. Désolé, je suis en retard.

-C'est pas grave, répondit le roux en souriant. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Les deux garçons ne se doutaient évidemment pas qu'ils étaient écouté par une personne, cachée derrière le mur, qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation, attendant le bon moment pour faire son apparition.

-Tu sais, reprit Stan, Wendy était vraiment en colère après moi, je ne sais pas si elle se doute de quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Kyle eut un sursaut de surprise.

-Attend, tu veux dire quoi là ?

-Kyle, on passe énormément de temps ensemble tu sais. Ca c'est bien passé jusque là parce que Wendy est quelqu'un de compréhensif, mais c'est normale que je passe plus de temps avec ma petite amie qu'avec toi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu passes déjà tout ton temps libre avec elle ! Quand est-ce qu'on va trouver une minute pour se voir si tu décides de rester constamment avec Wendy !

-T'exagères, on se voit très souvent toi et moi. J'aimerais juste éviter que d'autres « accidents » se produisent et rassurer Wendy sur l'amour que je lui porte !

-Et moi, tu m'aimes pas ?

Kyle avait pratiquement hurlé ces mots. C'était sortis tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Bien sure il savait que Wendy comptait plus aux yeux de Stan que lui, mais il espérait tout de même que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Kyle... Je t'aime beaucoup, au point même de t'embrasser, ...

-Mais Wendy est plus importante, dit le jeune homme en lui coupant la parole. Ca va, j'ai compris. Va la retrouver, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Kyle, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire...

-S'il te plait, laisse moi.

-Mais enfin, …

-Dégage, j'ai dit !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kyle. Il aurait voulus rester seul, mais c'est ce moment là que choisit la personne derrière le mur pour faire son entrée sur scène.

-Hey les tarlouzes ! Lança Cartman avec un grand sourire tout en faisant mine d'arriver. Ben vous en faites une tête, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Kyle à enfin compris que les juifs ne peuvent pas danser ?

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas et détournèrent leurs regards. Stan soupira et lança à Kyle :

-Ecoute, je vais te laisser. De toute façon, j'avais autre chose à faire...

-Ouai, c'est ça... Murmura Kyle entre ses dents.

-Hé ben, quel ambiance ! Dit Cartman une fois que Stan ce fut éloigné.

Kyle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler, encore moins à Cartman. Aussi se leva-t-il pour ne pas avoir à subir les moqueries du brun. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stan ? On dirait que vous êtes fâchés.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers Cartman avec un regard mauvais ou se mêlait la colère et la fatigue.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses, gros lard ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentil, t'as vu ta réaction ?

-Je veux pas de ta pitié Cartman. Fit Kyle en tournant la tête

-Bon d'accord. T'es pas obligés de me parler de ça, si t'en a pas envie. Tu préfères aller faire un tour avec moi ?

Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et dévisagea Eric comme s'il venait de le demander en mariage.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

-Mais rien, j'essaye d'être sympa, abrutis de juif !

Kyle sourit, il préférait se faire insulter. Ca faisait partis de sa vie, depuis le temps. Il nourrissait quelques doutes sur la sincérités de Cartman, mais ça lui avait fait du bien d'oublier Stan pendant quelques minutes.

-Ok, gros lard. Où tu m'emmènes ?

-T'as pas faim ? Moi j'irais bien manger une glace.

**_.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o._**

-Chocolat vanille.

La serveuse prit note et s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls à table. C'était assez embarrassant comme situation. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé ensemble de cette façons, chaque fois qu'ils avaient été seuls tous les deux c'était parce qu'ils y avaient été obligé ou en tous cas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Néanmoins, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kyle pour rompre le silence :

-Ok Cartman, ça suffit, dit moi ce que tu as derrière la tête !

Le brun fronça les sourcils, faisant mine d'être vexé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ton petit jeu m'a fait rire quelques minutes, mais j'en ai assez, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi tout à coup.

-Mais quoi ? J'ai plus le droit d'être sympa ? C'est devenus illégal ?

-Ca te ressemble pas, gros cul.

-Ouai, bah peut-être que j'essaye de changer.

-Je te crois pas.

-Mais t'es parano toi alors !

-J'ai mes raisons !

S'en suivit un silence glacial. Cartman avait voulus se rapprocher de Kyle, mais là c'était un peu raté. Comment pouvait-il se faire apprécié si on refusait de lui donner sa chance ?

La serveuse s'approcha de leur table et leur déposa une coupe de glace à la vanille et au chocolat avec une petite cerise au milieu.

-Kyle, tu peux continuer à bouder, mais dans ce cas je vais manger toute la glace. Ce serait dommage, non ?

Mais comme le roux se murrait dans le silence, Cartman approcha sa main du liquide crémeux et plongea son index dans la partie à la vanille. Il l'amena ensuite à sa bouche avec un sourire innocent et mit le bout de son doigt sur sa langue.

Malheureusement, cela laissa le juif indiffèrent. L'expression de colère sur son visage avait laissé place à de la tristesse. Sans doute pensait-il à Stan. Toujours est-il qu'Eric était totalement invisible à ses yeux, alors il fit quelque chose de très idiot.

Il attrapa sa cuillère en plastique, y mit de la glace au chocolat, et visa Kyle tout en appuyant sur le rebord de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il relâcha le tout, la nourriture fut projeté en direction du roux qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et se prit tout sur le nez.

-Oh merde alors, je t'ai pas raté ! Dit Cartman en éclatant de rire.

-Attend, tu vas voir. Murmura Kyle en faisant de même avec la partie au chocolat.

Il visa le brun, mais la glace, au lieux de fuser droit sur sa figure, s'aplatit mollement à quelque centimètre de lui sur la table.

Cartman rit de plus belle, mais Kyle, vexé, se laissa emporter par ses sentiments et plongea sa main dans la pâte froide avant de lui envoyer le tout au visage. Celui-ci se prit tout sur le menton et le cou, mais il riposta, toujours en riant, en catapultant à nouveau de la vanille sur Kyle.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire, il allait en jeter à nouveaux, quand la serveuse s'approcha de lui :

-S'il vous plait messieurs, veuillez cesser de salir votre table, sinon nous allons être obligés de vous demander de partir.

-Je vous prie de nous excusez mademoiselle, dit Cartman tout en essuyant la glace qui dégoulinait sur sa veste rouge.

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, lui dit Kyle.

-Et ça t'étonne ? Fit ironiquement le brun.

Le jeune homme soupira. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pus s'y attendre ; Eric n'était pas quelqu'un de calme, et encore moins quelqu'un de sage.

-Tu vas à la fête de Wendy samedi ? Demanda Cartman en se saisissant de sa cuillère (pour manger cette fois ^^)

-Non.

Le brun stoppa son mouvement, la glace à mit chemin de sa bouche. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendus à cette réponse ! C'était totalement foireux, si Kyle ne venait pas il était sure de s'ennuyer ferme. Avec personne à embêter, cet événement perdait tout son intérêt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma mère ne me laissera pas. Répondit Kyle en fourrant de la glace à la vanille dans sa bouche.

Si ça n'était que cela ! Cartman pouvait très bien s'en occuper, de cette vieille. D'ici la fin de la semaine il avait largement le temps de monter quelque chose pour que son petit roux préféré puisse venir quand même. Il fallait juste éviter d'éveiller des soupçons, c'est pourquoi il dit avec un sourir moqueur :

-De toute façons tu n'aurais pas pus danser, les endroits amusant ne sont pas faits pour les juifs.

-Ne recommence pas avec ça, soupira Kyle. Et manges ta glace, je veux aller retrouver Stan !

Le sourire d'Eric s'effaça, évidemment il n'y en avait toujours que pour Stan. C'était désespérant, et même énervant.

-Ouai, vas à ton rendez-vous avec la tarlouze...

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème Cartman ?

-Mon problème c'est que t'es qu'un sale juif.

-Non mais tu t'es pas vu ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est blesser les autres, gros con !

-Si tu veux partir j'te retiens pas.

Kyle ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa ses affaires et se leva, laissant à Cartman le soin de régler la note. Franchement, c'était une façons de se conduire, ça ? Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de plus odieux que lui. Comment était-il possible de se sentir bien avec une telle personne ? Chaque fois qu'il paraissait faire quelque chose de gentil son mauvais comportement finissait par tout gâcher.

Toujours assis à table, Eric soupira. Il savait qu'il avait eu tord de s'énerver ainsi parce que, évidemment, Kyle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état. En fait, il crevait de jalousie...

**_.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o._**

Des homme.

Partout !

Il n'y avait que ça. Wendy ne voyait plus qu'eux. Il s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, se touchaient. Et pour combler le tout, ils étaient tous à demi-nus.

La demoiselle était paralysée par une étrange sensation qui l'empêchait de remuer le moindre cil. Et tous ces hommes s'avancèrent vers elle, tandis que sa tête se mit à tourner et le monde à bouger. Au milieu de cette foule de mâles en chaleur qui l'engloutissait elle distingua les visages de Stan et Kyle s'embrassant. La jeune femme voulut crier, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, Stan disparut en une pluie d'étoile et Cartman se matérialisa à sa place.

Cela donne chaud à Wendy. Très chaud, trop même ! Tous ses contacts sur sa peau, ça l'empêchait de respirer. Pourtant son souffle s'accélera brutalement et elle sentit que l'aire manquait. Il fallait que tous ces hommes s'écartent d'elle !

Wendy se redressa brutalement dans son lit, un fil de bave la reliant encore à son oreiller. Elle sortit de ses draps en sueur et essoufflée comme si elle avait courut un marathon.

La jeune femme était choquée ! Comment pouvait-elle rêver de ce genre de chose, elle, d'ordinaire si prude ?

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Depuis quand les hommes l'obsédaient-elle à ce point ?

Cette question tourna sans relâche dans son esprit alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de l'école. Est c'était très énervant car ça l'empêchait de ce concentrer sur sa stratégie pour éloigner Kyle de son petit ami. Deux malheureux jours la séparaient de la fameuse fête qui devait se dérouler le lendamain soir, et elle avait la désagréable sensation que rien ne se passerait comme prévus.

-Alors ? Dit-elle à Cartman en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Alors rien ! J'ai réussi à sortir une fois avec lui et depuis il m'évite.

La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle commençais à regretter de s'être adressé à Cartman pour remplir cette tâche. Même Butters s'y serait mieux pris pour séduire Kyle ! Wendy eut un grognement de colère avant de lancer :

-C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?

-Mais rien ! Je l'ai emmené manger une glace mais il ne pensait qu'à Stan alors il est partis le retrouver.

-Et tu n'as rien fait pour le retenir ?

Cartman afficha une mine perplexe, aussi le jeune femme repris colériquement :

-Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer à toi ! Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire Eric Théodore Cartman, tu es en concurrence, tu m'entends bien, en concurrence avec Stan ! Alors quand Kyle pense à Stan, tu dois faire en sorte qu'il pense à toi.

-Bien, et je fait comment ? Je m'introduit dans sa tête avec mes supers pouvoirs et j'affiche des photos de moi partout ?

-Tu te débrouilles, mais il doit te remarquer. Et surtout, il doit te remarquer de façons positive.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et se mis à hurler : « Positive, tu m'as compris ! ». Le jeune homme se dégagea de sa prise avec hargne. On embête pas ainsi le grand Eric Cartman, non mais ! Mais il devait bien avouer que cette fille était flippante par moment.

-Je vais m'arranger pour t'obtenir un autre rendez-vous avec lui, reprit Wendy plus calmement. De ton côté, entraine toi à avoir l'aire gentil.

-Hum, j'ai d'autres projets pour le moment. Fit le brun en arquant les sourcils avec arrogance.

**_.o0O ;D Yaoi Power O0o._**

Quand Cartman faisait quelque chose, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Et cette chose là ne faisait pas exception à la règle : Kyle devait venir à la fête !

Mission : Eliminer la mère de Kyle !

Bon, « éliminer » c'était peut être un peu fort comme terme. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne soit pas en état de marche le soir de la fête, comma ça elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de sortir, et tant qu'il y était, il réservait le même sort à son père.

Il serait facile de mener à bien cette opération.

Il lui suffisait de provoquer un cour-circuit chez la mère Broflofski.

« Un jeu d'enfant » pensa Cartman.

Mais il fallait aussi que Kyle pense avoir la permission de se rendre à la fête, ce qui était plus compliqué, mais tout aussi faisable.

Après l'école ce jour là, le jeune homme se rendit dans son sous sol et attrapa une petite malette cachée dans un coin. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et admira un instant toutes les fioles alignées et autres sachets contenant des mixtures mystérieuses.

Il était temps pour lui de faire un peu de cuisine !

**_.oO0 ;D Yaoi Power 0Oo._**

Cartman venait de sortir son deuxième plateaux de cookies du four lorsqu'il entendit la porte sonner.

-Maman, on a sonné ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais personne ne répondit, il aurait pourtant juré que sa mère était à la maison. On sonna encore et le jeune homme dû se résigner à aller ouvrir lui-même ce qui ne l'arangeait pas du tout parce qu'il avait l'aire ridicule avec son tablier blanc noué à la nuque et à la taille. En plus il avait de la farine dans les cheveux et de la pâte au chocolat sur le menton. Il prit tout de même une seconde pour retirer ses gants de cuisinier et alla ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sur le pallier Wendy et … Kyle ! Qui d'ailleurs avait une mine plus que boudeuse. A ses côtés la jeune femme affichait un visage faussement réjouis.

-Cartman, dit-elle avec une voix crispée, je suis navrée mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider avec ta leçons d'histoire. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Fit-elle en désignant Kyle de la main.

-J'le fait pas par plaisir, gros lard. C'est uniquement pour rendre service à Wendy !

Cartman n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait jamais demandé à la demoiselle de l'aider avec une quelconque leçons. Néanmoins, vu son expression, il en déduisit qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Ah ! Ben, Kyle tu n'as qu'à monter, je dois dire quelque chose à...

Le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et le bouscula en entrant dans la maison avant de lancer d'un ton agacé :

-Te fatigues pas, je connais le chemin.

Lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme monter les escalier Eric tourna son regard vers Wendy avec un air interrogateur, et pour toute réponse, celle-ci lui dit tout bas :

-Considère cela comme votre second rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il refuse d'entendre parler de toi ! J'ai dû inventer cette histoire ridicule pour qu'il daigne venir te voir, alors ne gâche pas ta chance cette fois.

Le brun ne répondit pas et soupira, après avoir salué Wendy il referma la porte et alla arranger ses cheveux (et accessoirement enlever le chocolat sur sa figure) avant d'aller retrouver Kyle dans sa chambre.

Cartman entra dans la pièce silencieusement et trouva son « ami » planté au milieu de celle-ci. Il était visiblement absorbé par ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Et évidemment, Eric ne résista pas à l'envie de l'observer, rien qu'un instant.

La lumière orangée du couché de soleil semblait caresser sa peau, comme pour mettre en évidence sa fragilité et faire ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il avait l'air si vulnérable qu'il dû se retenir d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsque Kyle s'apperçus du regard insistant dont il était l'objet, cet aspect paisible disparus de son visage et laissa place à une expression d'agacement. Avant d'aller s'installer de son propre chef au bureau, il lança ironiquement :

-Joli tablier.

Se rendant compte à quel point il avait l'aire grotesque, Cartman se dépêcha de dénouer le bout de tissus et l'envoya valser dans un coin. Puis il vint s'assoir à côté de son petit juif préféré (^^) qui était déjà en train de sortir ses affaires.

En plus, il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout envie de travailler maintenant. Elle était bien gentille, Wendy, mais elle aurait quand même pus trouver autre chose...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de pouvoir séduire Kyle.

Génial, il devait réussir à le draguer en parlant de la première guerre mondiale !

Heureusement pour lui, Cartman ne reculait jamais devant un défis.

-Alors, dit Kyle qui semblait déjà fatiguer d'être là, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris au juste ?

Le jeune homme tira un peu le livre du roux vers lui et tout en se penchant il dit doucement :

-Hé bien, on pourrait peut-être tout reprendre depuis le début, non ?

Il avait beau avoir posé la question lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait parlé de la leçon ou de leur relation, mais ça n'eut pas l'aire de gêner Kyle qui répondit avec agacement :

-Non. Dit moi ou est le problème, comme ça on le règle, et on en parle plus.

-Je marche pas comma ça moi, Kyle.

Le roux releva la tête, et pour la première fois de la journée, il plongea son regard dans celui de Cartman.

-Dans ce cas, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer comment tu marches ? Articula-t-il.

-Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ça, non ?

Kyle détourna les yeux, rougissant, avant de marmonner :

-Avec les gens comme toi, on ne peut être sure de rien...

Il soupira. Cartman lui sourit gentillement, mais Kyle ne devait pas le voir, vu qu'il avait tourné la tête, visiblement gêné par la situation. Un silence s'installa avant que le brun se décide à le rompre :

-De toute façons, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu veux, je sais que tu arrivera à me le faire comprendre. Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Mais Kyle ne répondit rien, il semblait totalement insensible à ce que lui disait Cartman, comme si aucune des choses qu'il disait ne pouvait le rendre heureux.

-Pourquoi t'es triste ? Demanda soudain le brun.

Le juif le regarda, comme s'il hésitait à répondre, mais il finit par dire :

-Parce'que je peux pas aller à la fête de Wendy demain.

-Mais pourtant tu m'avais dit que...

-Je sais ! Dit Kyle en lui coupant la parole. Mais en fait il y aura Butters, Kenny et puis …

Il sembla alors encore plus triste si ça avait été possible. Cartman redoutait ce que Kyle allait dire, si c'était ceux à quoi il s'attendait il allait encore en souffrir.

-… Stan ….

Et voilà, encore lui ! Il n'y avait toujours que pour Stan ! Stan tout le temps, du matin au soir !

Cartman était vraiment très irrité, mais il essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître et répondit :

-Tu sais, si c'est à cause de ta mère, c'est facile d'arranger la situation.

-Vraiment ?

Kyle sembla soudain s'intéresser à lui, ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Aussi l'entraîna-t-il dans la cuisine avant de lui montrer ses plateau de cookies.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, fit Kyle en arquant un sourcil.

-Là n'est pas la question. Tu veux pouvoir sortir ? Alors il ne faut pas que tes parents soient au courant, ils doivent être dans l'impossibilité de voir ce que tu fais.

-Cartman, ne me dit pas que tu as mis de la drogue là-dedans ?

-Non, répondit-il en pouffant de rire, mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Moi j'ai seulement mis des somnifères.

Kyle se saisit de l'un des biscuits. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, et il dégageait même une bonne odeur sucrée.

-Putain mais tu sais que c'est parfais pour mon problème ? Dit Kyle, visiblement à nouveau heureux.

**.o0O ;D Yaoi Power O0o.**

_**Des fois, je me demande comment on peut inventer des histoires pareilles à partir de petit bonhomme fait en papier carton. Mais en même temps, quand je regarde la série, je ne vois que du yaoi =O. C'est vrai, « Amygdales » « Imaginationland » « Deux hommes tout nus dans un jacuzzi » et j'en passe et des meilleurs xD ! C'est drôle, nan ?**_

_**Enfin bref, dans le prochain chapitre on verra donc la fameuse fête, va-t-il se passer quelque chose entre Kyle et Cartman ? Wendy va-t-elle réussir à reconquérir Stan ? C'est ce que vous verrez dans la suite, et vu que je suis en vacances je pense qu'elle sera prête dans moins de 2 semaines ^^ !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir à récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Rating : T pour quelques insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer : NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne possède riiien !**

Bon, me re-voilà après une longue absence, vraiment désolé. En fait mon PC m'a lâché, oui, c'était dur pour moi aussi x) ! Mais maintenant il est de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour), et je suis en vacance, ce qui veut dire que j'ai vraiment plus de temps pour écrire. Surtout qu'il faut que j'en profite, l'année prochaine c'est la terminale =O !

Bref, voici enfin la fête, qui normalement devrait s'étaler sur deux chapitres. Je suis quand même bien inspirée, donc ça promet :D !

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

Wendy apportait les dernières modifications à son maquillage. La fête débuterait dans l'heure et beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà présent. Elle avait réussit à passer tout l'après-midi avec Stan, ce qui aurait pu la mettre de bonne humeur, mais à vrai dire elle était trop anxieuse pour penser à ça.

Néanmoins, son plan semblait plutôt bien se dérouler. Depuis quelques jours, le jeune femme avait l'impression que son petit ami faisait plus d'effort pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et justement, elle avait bon espoir de conclure durant cette fameuse soirée, ce qui la mettait dans tout ces états.

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en son partenaire ! Non, elle savait que Stan serait parfait.

Elle était troublée par autre chose...

Wendy s'était toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, et même banale. Elle n'avait pas d'obsession, ni de toc ou de tic, de salle manie ni même de passion quelconque...

Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait vu Stan et Kyle s'embrasser, les choses avaient changées.

Depuis ce fameux jour, elle voyait les choses différemment ! Elle était devenue étrange, elle ressentait des choses, des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant. C'était les hommes qui la mettaient sans dessus dessous ! Elle avait sans cesse des images qui lui venaient en tête, sans parler des rêves qu'elle faisait.

« Je suis une salle perverse... » ne cessait-elle de penser.

Elle culpabilisait, mais pourtant c'était si bon d'y penser...

La jeune femme sursauta violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître Bébé.

-Wendy, ça va pas ? Tu es toute rouge !

-Heu... Non, ça va, t'inquiètes pas. Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Du calme Wendy, personne ne peut lire dans tes pensées ! » Se dit-elle.

-Je venais juste te dire, reprit la blonde, que la plus part des gens sont déjà là. J'ai allumé la sono, mais ce serait bien que tu descendes maintenant.

Wendy hocha la tête. Elle devait s'assurer que Cartman et Kyle se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Et puis surtout il fallait qu'elle retrouve son petit ami, ça elle n'y couperait pas. Bébé sembla deviner ses pensées, car elle demanda avec un sourire malicieux :

-Tu as ce qu'il faut pour ce soir ?

-Hé bien... En fait je pense que Stan aura le nécessaire... Fit-elle un peu embarrassée.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel tout en tirant un préservatif de sa poche pour le mettre dans la main de son amie.

-Ne fais jamais confiance aux hommes pour ces choses là ! A la première occasion ils l'oublient, surtout que Stan n'est pas des plus rigoureux !

Wendy lui sourit et la remercia. Elle était obligée d'y aller à présent. Si seulement le trouble de son esprit pouvait s'en aller lui aussi … !

Il n'était que huit heure, et même si la plus part des invités étaient déjà là, la maison était loin d'être remplie. Wendy pût aisément repérer Cartman, qui semblait en grande discussion avec Kenny, dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Kyle n'était pas encore arrivé, et la jeune femme était morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il ne vienne pas. En revanche, Cartman semblait totalement détendus.

Un rapide coup d'oeuil lui indiqua la présence de ses camarades de classe. Il y avait Clyde, Token, Craig, Rebecca, même Butters était venus !

Franchement, ça promettait !

Son coeur rata un battement lorsque Stan s'approcha d'elle, un vers d'alcool à la main. Ce type était vraiment sexy... Il était temps qu'elle pense un peu à elle !

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

Kyle hésitait à rentrer dans la maison des Testaburger. Il se sentait ridicule et il aurait volontiers ressortis son vieux chapeau vers du fond du placard pour se cacher au dessous. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la tenue qu'il avait choisit était... Comment dire ? Trop

inhabituelle peut-être ? Il avait choisit un petit short noir avec des têtes de morts sur les fesses, ainsi qu'un petit haut vers sans manches, et quelques bracelets noire au poignets. Sans parler de ses bottines (il ne savait toujours pas si elles étaient destinées à être portées par des filles ou des garçons.).

Il était certain qu'il aurait droit aux blagues vaseuses de Cartman. C'était l'évidence même. Il y avait encore quelque semaine, il ne se serait même pas risqué à porter des manches courtes devant lui, de peut de s'attirer des moqueries, pourtant il semblait que Kyle avait désormais plus confiance en lui.

Ou alors peut-être que c'était Cartman qui devenait plus mature...

Mais selon lui, c'était fort peut probable ! Enfin bon, maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait bien qu'il entre... C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Poussant lentement la porte, il pénétra dans la pièce, ses yeux cherchant nerveusement des têtes connues. Il eu la désagréable impression que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, aussi fila-t-il près du buffet. Et devinez qui était au buffet ? Cartman bien sur !

-Ah, mon petit juif ! Alors, on ne t'attendait plus ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Ah, pas de vilaine vannes païennes ! Ca commençait plutôt bien.

-Hum, fit Kyle un peu embarrassé, j'ai hésité à donner les gâteaux à mes parents...

-Oui, mais tout c'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut dire... T'es sûre que c'est pas dangereux au moins ?

-Kyle je te l'ai déjà dit. Détends toi, c'est cool.

Wendy fit soudain irruption entre eux :

-Ah Kyle, je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ! Vous ne buvez rien ?

Sans leurs laisser le temps de réponde, elle leur fourra deux verres de vodka dans les mains puis se sauva. C'était stratégique ; elle savait très bien que si elle était restée Kyle aurait poliment refusé. Cartman, lui, ne se posa pas de question et but directement une gorgée, mais le roux regardait son verre sans rien faire.

-T'es pas cap' ! Ricana le brun.

-Je suis pas un gamin, et j'ai rien à te prouver.

Il reposa son verre sur le buffet, seulement Cartman s'en saisit instantanément et l'avala d'un trais.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Dit Kyle en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

-Non, mais j'avais soif.

-Ca n'était pas une raison pour boire dans mon verre !

-Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tout en faisant mine de s'en vouloir.

-Ca aurait été dommage de gâcher, non ?

Kyle ne répondit pas et pris délicatement le verre encore plein que l'autre tenait dans sa main. Il le regarda un instant, puis il dévisagea Cartman.

-Allez, goûtes au moins.

Le rire de Stan se fit entendre ; il tenait Wendy dans ses bras, au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il avait voulus que tout le monde le vois. Alors, sous le regard surpris de Cartman, il avala tout le verre d'une seule gorgée.

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

Pourquoi riait-il déjà ? Il ne savait même pas. Un seul verre, et voilà dans quel état ça le mettait ! C'était le première fois qu'il buvait, d'accord. Mais quand même ! Pauvre de lui. Il y a une blague sur les juifs et l'alcool ?

Kyle était en plein fou rire, Cartman ne savait absolument plus quoi faire pour l'arréter. Il était littéralement plié en deux, à tel point que le brun se demanda même s'il pouvait encore respirer et s'il n'était pas en train de mourir étouffer juste sous ses yeux.

-Putain, Cartman, mais tu l'as drogué ou quoi ? Ricana Kenny en s'approchant d'eux.

-Même pas, fit-il tout à fait sérieux, il a bus un verre, tu te rends compte !

Soudain, Kyle s'arrêta de rire, comme ça d'un coup. Kenny et Cartman le fixèrent tout de suite...

...Et il se remit aussitôt à rire hystériquement !

Cartman tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir debout en lui tenant le bras, mais c'était peine perdue, et au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaire, Kyle s'écroula par terre.

-OK, fit Kenny en redevenant sérieux, je crois qu'il faut que tu l'éloigne des boissons le plus vite possible sinon il va littéralement mourir de rire.

Ou piétiné. Songea Cartman tellement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui semblait remplie.

Justement, le juif semblait reprendre son état normale. Kenny en profita pour le remettre sur pied, tandis qu'Eric lui tendait un verre d'eau. Kyle s'étrangla à moitié en tentant de le boire.

-J'me sens pas bien... dit-il.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répliqua Cartman.

Sur ceux, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena en direction du jardin.

Ils passèrent devant la piscine (il y avait même quelques personnes autour). Mais le jeune homme le tira encore plus loin, dans un petit chemin bordé par de grands buissons fleuris.

Il ne savait même si l'endroit faisait parti du terrain de Wendy, mais de là, la musique pourtant si forte ne leur arrivait qu'en un doux murmure.

Il s'assirent tous les deux sur un petit banc de bois sous une arche de fleurs, mais si Kyle était là, c'était surtout dû à l'alcool qui lui embrouillait légèrement la tête. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Pourtant Kyle cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui venait. Il regardait Cartman, tout en se demandant pourquoi ces derniers temps il était si gentil avec lui.

Il poussa un long soupire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que rire autant pouvait être aussi épuisant, pourtant sa tête était lourde et il lui était trop dur de réfléchir. Malheureusement, comme d'habitude, il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Ce qui était bizzar, c'est qu'elles ne tournaient plus exclusivement autour de Stan. Pour une fois...

Cartman, lui, n'avait jamais l'aire vulnérable comme ça. C'était comme si il était toujours sûre de tout. Pourtant, est-ce que lui aussi parfois il avait des moments de faiblesses ?

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

-Hey Kyle ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens, quand on avait huit ans ?

Kyle eu un petit rire.

-Comment oublier ? Murmura-t-il. Kenny mourrait sans arrêt.

-Et tu portais tout le temps la même veste orange ! Repris Cartman.

-Et Butters avait les cheveux cours ! Et Stan...

Sa voix s'arrêta. Il semblait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il fallait que Cartman réagisse.

-Stan vomissait quand il embrassait Wendy ! Lança-t-il avant de pouffer de rire.

A sa grande surprise, Kyle sourit. C'était un petit sourire, un sourire triste même, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

-La vie était facile...

Cartman posa ses yeux sur son ami. Son coeur battait et son souffle s'accéléra du fait d'être si proche de lui.

-Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser... Ajouta Kyle.

-La solitude n'existait pas.

Kyle eu un frémissement imperceptible. Ce que Cartman venait de dire reflétait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il sentais comme s'il y avait un début de compréhension entre eux.

Le juif tourna son visage pour que leurs regards se croisent, mais son ami avait le regard vague.

-Kyle, commença Cartman, tu te rappelles quand tu as démenagé à San Fransiscos, et que finalement toute ta famille est revenue saine et sauve...

-Oui ?

Cartman se sentis soudain ridicule. Franchement, ce serait bien la première fois qu'il raconterait quelque chose de vrai à Kyle.

-Non rien, oublie.

Kyle soupira. Il s'en suivit un silence, mais il n'était pas tendus. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de rester ensemble sans rien se dire (ou en s'insultant). Une légère brise se fit sentir et le roux commençait à avoir froid avec son mini haut et son mini short, aussi il attrapa le bras de Cartman et se blottit contre lui.

-Kyle ? Fit soudain Cartman, manifestement étonné par l'initiative de son ami.

-Ta gueule, gros lard. J'ai froid...

Cartman ne répondit rien. Surtout que, pour une fois qu'on s'intéressait à lui, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! D'ailleurs, puisqu'il semblait avoir capté toute son attention, une question lui brûla soudain les lèvres :

-Kyle, est-ce que tu me déteste …?

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui puis reposa sa tête contre son bras et ferma les paupières.

-Quelle question, marmona-t-il, bien sure que je te hais...

Cartman aurait pus être triste, mais vu la façons dont le juif s'accrochait à lui, il le pris presque comme une déclaration d'amour.

Il se pris même à penser que finalement, ça n'était pas grave si Kyle lui préférait Stan. Du moment que son petit juif se comportait de cette façons, il pourrait être heureux.

Pour Kyle, c'était plus compliqué, il était prit entre illusion et réalité...

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**_

Wendy dansait au milieux de la foule. En fait, c'était plus comme si elle sautait hystériquement, mais elle s'en foutait complétement. Elle était légèrement pompette, alors la vie lui paraissait rose bonbon.

Pourtant, une main vint l'attraper et la tira jusqu'à un corps brulant ; celui de Stan. Elle leva la tête, heureuse qu'on s'intéresse à elle, et adressa un énorme sourire à son petit ami.

Mais elle changea immédiatement d'expression lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci affichait une mine tracassée.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle était bien décidée à la rendre heureux ce soir. Donc elle lui attrapa le poignet et le tira jusqu'au premier étage. Elle tenta d'ouvrir plusieurs portes avant d'enfin trouver un pièce libre. Justement, il s'agissait de sa chambre, comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses. La jeune femme fit s'assoir Stan sur son lit avant de se placer sur ses genoux.

Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord tendrement, puis Wendy se fit plus passionnée. Presque Brusque, elle allait trop vite, aussi Stan la stoppa.

La jeune femme compris alors qu'ils ne concluraient pas tout de suite.

Tout petit soupir. A peine perceptible.

-Stan, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre : «Je n'ai rien, ça va.»

Ah ! Il fallait en plus qu'ils jouent à ce petit jeu là. Enfin, elle l'aimait pour ça aussi...

-Mais si, je te connais Stan. Et surtout je vois bien que tu es tracassé par quelque chose.

Il sourit, avec son petit air adorable, c'était vraiment trop mignon.

-Hé bien, je ne peut rien te cacher. Pour tout te dire, il s'agit de Kyle...

-Putain, sans déconner... marmona-t-elle.

-Hein, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Non non, rien, je t'en prie continu. Ou est le problème ?

-Heu... En fait, tu vois, on a eu... une sorte de problème.

-Quel genre, demanda Wendy ?

-Genre... On a fait un truc ensemble, tu vois ? Quelque chose censé nous rapprocher, mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en veut et qu'il m'évite.

D'accord ! Là, ça devenait très étrange. Il était évidant qu'il parlait de son baiser avec Kyle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle savait. Et Wendy n'avait pas l'intention de le lui faire savoir. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie d'avoir cette discussion avec lui ?

-Pourquoi, dit-elle, c'était mal, ce que vous avez fait ?

Il y eut un silence, et elle regretta amèrement d'avoir posé cette question. Si il disait «oui», c'est qu'il regrettait et donc qu'il l'aimait, mais si il disait «non», c'est que c'était plus compliqué...

Mais elle avait encore de l'espoir.

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

_-Ca va Cartman, je vais bien !_

-T'es sûre, c'est pas ce que t'aurais dit il y a un quart d'heure !

-Oui, mais la ça va, je peut quand même marcher tout seul !

A contre coeur, Eric lâcha la taille de son ami. Ils retournaient à la maison de Wendy lorsqu'au bord de la piscine, ils aperçurent Butters, torse nus, visiblement complétement bourré qui zig-zagait.

Kyle ouvrit grand ses yeux, il n'allait quand même pas tomber ?

Et si. Il venait de glisser, et cela ne sembla gêner personne. Kyle se demanda si il y avait vraiment lieux de s'inquiéter. Après tout, peut-être que tout allait bien ?

Mais les secondes passaient, et Butters ne ré-apparaissait toujours pas. Il tourna la tête et jeta un regard paniqué à... … Personne ? Mais ou était Cartman.

Kyle n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner à nouveau des paupières qu'il le vis, pencher au bord de la piscine, en train de faire remonter Butters.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, le drame était évité. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentais plus léger. Il rendit compte que pour la première fois de la soirée, il était seul.

Le jeune homme en profita donc pour s'éclipser discrètement à l'intérieur.

Que Cartman le colle comme ça, il trouvait ça très louche. Comme si il était capable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui même !

Pourtant, tout en pensant ces mots, il lança un rapide regard par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

-Oui et non.

Quoi ! Mais quelle réponse merdeuse ! Wendy était encore plus embrouillée qu'au début.

-Expliques. Dit-elle.

-En fait, tu vois, je crois qu'il n'allait pas bien et ce qu'on a fait, ça lui a fait du bien. Mais en même temps si certaines personnes l'avaient appris, ça les auraient blessées.

-D'accord... Mais toi, ça t'as fait du bien aussi ?

Un autre silence. Wendy se sentit encore plus mal, si c'était possible...

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

Kyle avait décidé de profiter un peu de la soirée, après tout il en avait bien le droit ! C'est pour ça qu'il se dirigea vers le bar.

Seulement, lorsqu'il eu saisit un verre, il se retrouva instantanément par terre. Il redressa la tête pour s'apercevoir que c'était Cartman qui venait de lui faire renverser sa boisson.

-Putain Cartman, mais je peut quand même boire non ?

-T'as vu comment t'étais tout à l'heure ? Tu veux finir comme Butters ou quoi ?

-Bordel, c'est bon lâche moi ! Tu m'agaces à la fin.

Kyle tenta de se resservir, mais Cartman lui saisit le poignet avec un regard ferme. Seulement, le juif n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire.

**-Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Cartman ? Quand tu ne contrôles pas tout, tu te sent vulnérable, c'est ça ! Et le seule moyen que tu as trouvé de regagner ta fierté c'est de m'empêcher de boire ?**

-Tu veux finir comme Butters ? répéta-t-il doucement.

Kyle c'était presque mit à hurler ;

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

-C'était bien. Enfin, je ne me suis pas sentis mieux après, mais je crois que je ne dois pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

-Ok...

Elle baissa la tête, c'était sa faute après tout. C'était elle qui avait voulus savoir.

-Néanmoins, reprit-il, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer. Je voudrais qu'entre Kyle et moi, ça redevienne comme avant...

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent. Elle avait toujours une chance.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ?

Allait-elle vraiment lui dire ça ? C'était tellement égoïste, mais il était déjà trop tard.

-Si il t'évites, alors laisse le faire. Ne lui parle plus, ne cherche pas à re-parler de ce qu'il c'est passé, fais le sortir de ta vie.

-Mais, enfin, Wendy...

_**-Oublies le Stan !**_

Ils restèrent tous les deux surpris de la façons dont elle avait hurler ces mots. Stan ressentit soudain le besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle se leva de ses genoux, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

-Je... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir seul une minute...

Sur ceux, il entra dans la pièce.

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

**-Ah, laisse moi rire, comme si tu étais capable de te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu te sers de moi, comme d'habitude ! Tu n'as jamais rien su faire d'autre ! Hé bien je vais t'apprendre une bonne chose : _Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Cartman !_ J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à...**

Il s'arrèta soudain, parce qu'il était sur le point de dire une bêtise, sur le point de lui dire la vérité. Et ça, il ne fallait surtout pas ! Jamais ! Il ne devait pas savoir...

Ne sentant plus de pression sur son poignet, il se retourna et partis. D'abord en marchant, lentement, puis, de plus en plus vite, courant dans les escaliers.

Kyle entra dans la première pièce qu'il vit. Il voulait être seul, mais un couple s'y trouvait déjà, aussi il se dirigea tout de suite vers une porte, dans la même pièce, sur sa droite.

Il entra et se retourna pour la verrouiller, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière qui lui gela tout le corps.

-Kyle ?

Il fixa la porte devant lui, comment se faisait-il que lui aussi soit là ? C'était impossible...

_-Stan..._

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

De l'autre côté de la porte proche de Stan, Wendy culpabilisait.

«Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte. Il va se douter de quelque chose. Si je veux être heureuse avec lui, il ne faut surtour pas qu'il sache... Je lui ai fait peur, c'est pour ça qu'il ne revient pas, si ça se trouve, il ne reviendra jamais. Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, c'est malin !»

Doucement, elle se leva du lit. Elle traversa la pièce et posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte.

Tous ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était d'être pardonnée...

**Elle ouvrit.**

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

Une fois le choque passé, Cartman monta les escalier quatre à quatre. Il entra dans la première pièce qu'il vis et demanda si on avait vu Kyle. La couple lui indiqua ou il se trouvait. Le brun ne se posa pas plus de question et vira le couple vite fais bien fait de la chambre afin de pouvoir rassembler son courage.

«Il suffit de lui dire la vérité, peut-être qu'il comprendra. Et si il ne comprend pas, je l'y forcerais !»

Cartman inspira une dernière fois, prés à faire face à celui qu'il aimait.

**Il ouvrit.**

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

Deux portes, à chaque extrémité de la salle de bain, s'ouvrirent en même temps. L'une par Wendy, l'autre par Eric. Ce qu'elles renfermaient coupa le souffle à ces deux personnes :

Là, au milieux de la pièce, Kyle et Stan s'embrassaient.

**_.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo._**

**Hi hi, je vous avez dit que j'étais inspirée ! La preuve, j'avais bloqué à la moitié de ce chapitre et là je viens de le finir ^^ !**

**Alors, suspens ! D'un côté nous avons Wendy et Kyle, qui veulent à tous prix garder leurs secrets, et de l'autre Stan et Cartman, qui voudraient bien tout avouer, mais ne le font pas. Mais cette fois, ils sont tous confrontés à la réalité et ne peuvent plus faire semblant ! Bon voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre c'était pas trop mal.**

**Merci à ceux qui commentent, ça donne de la motivation =D !**

**Donc, la suite très rapidement, cette fois promis ^u^ !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir à récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Rating : T pour quelques insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer :**** NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne possède riiiien !**

Oh, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point mon ordinateur chéri m'avait manqué OwO ! C'est incroyable, maintenant, je ne passe plus mes nuits à glander devant des programmes de ***** à la télé, je peux enfin faire autre chose ! Je n'ai besoin de rien, sauf d'internet è.é ! Et je l'ai récupéré, hiiiii je suis trop trop contente xD. (Pardon si je vous ai fait peur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier ma joie ^U^)

Mais plus important, ce chapitre contient un lemon ! Je vais vous laisser découvrir, je le trouve vraiment très spécial, mais j'en dis pas plus. Homophobe, dehors ! Voilà, vous êtes prévenus, maintenant, vous faites totalement ce que vous voulez :P.

Sur ceux, 5éme chapitre. Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, ce serait de la torture x) !

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

**Là, au milieu de la pièce, Kyle et Stan s'embrassaient.**

Les deux hommes se décollèrent immédiatement, tournant leurs regards vers Wendy. Personne ne vit la déception dans les yeux d'Eric, mais après tout, pour les autres, il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Aussi, chacun guettait la réaction de la demoiselle.

Son cerveau chauffait à toute vitesse. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Bien sure, elle aurait eu envie de hurler, ou même de pleurer. De supplier Stan de lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore, et d'arracher les yeux de Kyle pour les lui faire manger ! Mais comment pouvait-elle réussir à penser correctement alors que la sensation de tournis la reprenait ?

Peut-être que si elle donnait une dernière chance à Stan... Feindre de n'avoir rien vu était encore la solution la moins brutale. Même si c'était totalement bizarre !

Trois secondes s'écoulèrent entre le moment où elle ouvrit la porte et celui où elle parla, d'une voie calme :

-Oh, Kyle ! Je suis contente de te voir, mais Stan et moi étions en train de discuter, alors si tu veux bien...

Elle espérait réellement que l'expression de son visage ne la trahirais pas. Les trois autres hommes étaient tout à fait déboussolés par cette réaction, aussi Wendy adressa un rapide coup d'oeuil à Cartman pour lui indiquer de ne pas foutre son plan en l'air.

Stan, se reprit en comprenant que sa petite amie ne les avais pas vu, il s'avança vers elle, tentant de cacher son désarrois.

-Mais... Wendy, tu n'as pas... ? Bredouilla Kyle.

-Hein, fit-elle, Kyle, s'il te plait, pas maintenant. Nous avons des choses à régler.

Lorsque Stan fut à sa portée, la jeune femme le tira à l'intérieur de sa chambre et ferma la porte, laissant seul le roux dans la salle de bain, encore sous le choc.

Il cligna des yeux, et se retourna.

-Cartman ?

Mais il n'y plus avait personne sur le pas de la porte.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**_

Eric dévala les escaliers, la douleur était trop forte. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, Kyle et Stan revenaient inlassablement l'un vers l'autre, comme s'il était si insignifiant que son influence sur la vie des autres était aussi lourde qu'un grain de sable...

Impuissant et faible.

Voilà ce qu'il était. Voilà ce qui le définissait, lui, le grand Eric Théodore Cartman ! Réduit à l'état de loque sentimental par … Un juif ? C'était surréaliste ! Et pourtant...

Aimer fait voir la vie différemment, c'est ce qui avait plongé le jeune homme si bas. Il avait changé de regard. Avant, si Kyle l'avait blessé, il le lui aurait fait savoir, il l'aurait fait souffrir aussi, peut-être même 100 fois plus.

Eric détestait toujours autant Kyle, mais plus de la même façons... C'était un sentiment puissamment étrange, quelque part entre l'amour et la haine, qui le modifiait totalement dans ses rapports avec lui.

Se débattant avec ses pensées, Eric tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son manteau aux milieux de toutes les vestes des invités. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit Kenny l'appeler :

-Cartman, tu t'en vas déjà ? Il est même pas encore minuit mec !

-Oui... Je dois rentrer. Répondit-il, les mains perdues dans la penderie.

Kenny fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main sur la joue de son ami et lui fit relever la tête afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Eric ne résista pas, c'était inutile, Kenny finirait de toute façons par apprendre la vérité. Parce que Kenny comprenait tout sans qu'on ne lui dise rien. Parce qu'il devinait toujours ce qu'il se passait. Et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, évidemment, il comprit.

Soupir. «Ces mecs sont désespérants.» pensa-t-il.

Eric détourna pudiquement le visage. Kenny lui posa amicalement la main sur l'épaule avant de lancer :

-Excuse moi, mais je pense qu'en ce moment Kyle a plus besoin d'aide que toi.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que c'était lui le plus pathétique, mais c'était toujours sur Kyle que tout le monde s'apitoyait !

-Néanmoins, je t'interdis de sortir d'ici, j'aurai probablement besoin de toi plus tard. Lança Kenny en partant à travers la foule.

Cartman soupira. Avant, il n'aurait pas obéi...

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**_

-Je suis désolée... Pour ce que j'ai dit sur Kyle.

Wendy et Stan étaient assis chacun à une extrémité du lit. La jeune femme maintenait un regard confiant, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Seulement, elle était en train de réduire son couple à néant...

-Mais tu vois, reprit-elle, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, même quand vous êtes fâchés. Alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu pour toi de s'inquiéter.

Elle sourit, mais pas Stan. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement incohérent de sa petite amie. Il la voyait sans la comprendre, et surtout sans réaliser tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir.

Wendy était devenue manipulatrice. La jalousie l'avait rendue différente. Elle avait pourtant toujours pensé que dire la vérité était essentiel. Un peu comme ce genre de phrase «l'honnêteté est la base d'une relation amoureuse». Mais maintenant, elle trouvait ça tellement … Con.

-Wendy... Il y a quelque chose qu'il faudrait que je te dise...

«Bingo !» Pensa-t-elle. Mais la demoiselle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu. Son esprit lui criait vengeance, aussi, sa colère la fit parler :

-Excuse moi, chéri, mais je pense que nous parlerons plus tard. Je l'avais complétement oublié, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire !

Elle se leva de suite, ne lui laissant même pas une chance de se rattraper, elle préférait le laisser seul avec sa culpabilité.

-Mais attends, je comprends pas...

Trop tard, elle avait déjà fermé la porte.

En réalité, elle avait bien quelque chose à faire. Revenue en bas, ses yeux cherchèrent Eric. Déjà parce qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle, et aussi pour voir comment il allait.

Elle était tellement prise par cette histoire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas profiter de la fête, ni même surveiller les gens pour voir si ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises. D'ailleurs, le salon devenait un vrai foutoir, il était onze heure et demie et il y avait déjà des personnes ivres mortes par terre !

Wendy le trouva planté devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se faufila jusqu'à lui et l'invita à venir la rejoindre dans un lieux plus tranquille.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de bain du rez de chaussé, verrouillant la porte à clé.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Stan ? Demanda Cartman.

-Rien. Je le laisse culpabiliser dans son coin. Dit-elle fièrement.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, Wendy l'imita. De son point de vue, elle ne savait pas ses vraies intentions vis à vis de Kyle. Tous ça coulait d'un simple service qu'il devait lui rendre, c'est pourquoi il lança ;

-Je suis désolé, mais visiblement on ne peut pas les séparer, j'aurais essayé, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi Wendy.

-Tu vas arrêter d'essayer de te rapprocher de Kyle alors ?

-Hé, je voulais pas me rapprocher de lui, je ne faisait que te rendre service !

«Mais oui, c'est ça.» Elle soupira. Quand allait-il se rendre compte qu'elle savait la vérité ? Elle en ressentait presque de la rage de voir d'en quel état cette histoire le mettait. Son couple était en train de s'effondrer, et est-ce qu'elle se laissait abattre ?

-Cartman, moi je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je sais que Stan et moi pouvons être heureux ensemble, et je t'avais choisit parce que je pensais que tu ferais preuve de la même détermination. Mais je me rend compte que de nous deux, c'est toi le plus abattus. Tu ne réalises même pas à quel point tu abandonnes vite !

-Moi, j'abandonne ? Mais enfin, tu ne vois qu'il y a rien à faire !

Le ton venait de monter d'un cran. Wendy se leva pour lui faire face, visiblement furieuse.

-Stan est juste curieux, ça lui passera tôt ou tard ! Je ne laisserais pas ce petit merdeux détruire mon histoire d'amour, j'étais là bien avant lui !

-C'est faux ! Kyle à toujours été là pour Stan, alors que toi tu l'as déjà fait souffrir !

-Ca ne change rien, j'ai passé trop de moments important avec lui pour le laisser partir, s'il le faut je ne lui laisserais même pas le choix ! Je le ferais revenir coûte que coûte !

-Il ne sera jamais autant heureux avec toi que lorsqu'il est avec Kyle !

-Mais c'est de l'amitié, Stan aime les femmes !

-Alors c'est surement que tu l'as fait changer !

N'y tenant plus, Wendy le gifla. L'impact fut si fort et si rapide que Cartman n'eut rien le temps de faire, et sa tête tourna violemment. Il porta tout de suite sa main à sa joue rougie et regarda la jeune femme avec colère. Pour elle, s'en était trop. Elle regrettait de l'avoir frappé, mais dans le fond il l'avait cherché. L'atmosphère venait de refroidir brutalement, comme si cette claque venait de les calmer tous les deux. Le regards de la jeune femme s'adoucit quelque peu, tandis que Cartman détourna la tête, rompant ainsi la confrontation visuelle. Il y eut un petit silence, puis Wendy reprit, beaucoup plus calmement :

-En fait, je me fiche que Stan soit gay ou pas. Je sais qu'il m'aime. C'est une certitude...

-Mais il aime Kyle plus que toi.

Cartman avait parlé froidement. Wendy lui lança un regard noir. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas d'accord, avec des points de vue trop opposés pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre.

-Ecoutes, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons le même objectif ; Kyle et Stan doivent se séparer. Et si tu ne...

Elle allait continuer, mais Eric, à bout de souffle, lui coupa la parole en hurlant ;

**-Tu ne pourras pas les forcer à se haïr, comme je ne peux pas forcer Kyle à m'aimer !**

Il plaqua immédiatement une main sur sa bouche. La vérité, cruelle et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir, venait de lui échapper. Il ressentit d'abord une grande honte, puis du regret. Comment avait-il pu ?

-HA ! Fit Wendy en le pointant du doigt avec un geste presque théâtrale. Tu avoues enfin ! C'est franchement pas trop tôt ! Je le savais, je le savais !

Eric la regarda, totalement surprit par cette réaction, puis il se sentit comme soulagé.

-Attends... Tu savais ?

-Bien sur, je savais, c'est tellement évident !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Wendy, prise de court, ramena sa main accusatrice vers elle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle avait gaffé, là, parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir qu'elle savait.

-Tu penses pas que ça aurait pu nous éviter pas mal de problèmes ? D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as fait ça, c'était pour essayer de me caser avec Kyle ?

Cartman ne dissimulait plus sa rage. Elle eu comme des papillons dans le ventre à l'idée qu'elle puisse être à l'origine d'une relation entre hommes.

-Wendy, sincèrement, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de dire la vérité ?

Elle le fixa avec un regard étonné, comme si l'idée lui semblait totalement ridicule ou qu'on était en train de lui faire une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-En plus, continua Cartman, j'ai l'impression que Kyle aussi cache quelque chose... Peut-être que si je me contentait simplement de lui dire...

-Ne fait pas ça !

Elle l'avait coupé, tout en claquant sa main sur le lavabo. Le regard en feu, elle posa une de ses mains sur le genoux d'Eric et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Il eut un mouvement de recule, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la jeune femme de réduire la distance entre eux, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour pouvoir sentir sa respiration, elle murmura lentement et avec conviction ;

**-Ne dis jamais la vérité !**

Il la repoussa brutalement et se leva pour être à sa hauteur et se sentir moins vulnérable, leurs corps étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

-Mais Wendy, toi-même, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Tu crois que tu maîtrise la situation parce que tu me manipulais et que tu manipules tous les autres, mais il y a des choses qui t'échappent dans cette histoire, simplement parce que personne ne dit jamais la vérité !

Elle se recula, légèrement sonnée par ce que Cartman venait de dire. Celui-ci en profita pour sortir de la salle de bain.

Il avait coopéré avec Wendy pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Kyle, mais maintenant, cette fille le dégoutait... Dans le fond, ils ne se comprenaient pas du tout.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**_

Un peu plus loin, dans le jardin, Kyle se remettait de ses émotions aux côtés de Kenny qui lui avait clairement exposé être au courant de tout. Mais, bien sure, le blond n'avait divulgué aucunes informations que Kyle ne connaissait pas.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-il, j'aime beaucoup Stan, mais je ne veux pas détruire la relation qu'il a construit avec Wendy.

-Hum, ça te ressembles ça, de faire passer les autres avant toi...

-Imagines qu'il casse avec elle pour se mettre avec moi...

-T'aimerais bien...

-... Et qu'après il se rende compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Je serais à l'origine de tous ses problèmes !

-Oui, enfin, c'est bien joli de s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes, mais il n'y a pas autre chose, Kyle ?

L'intéressé baissa la tête en rougissant. Il tritura du bout des doigts son bracelet. Il avait un secret, personne ne s'en doutait. Il avait mit tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir l'admettre, mais les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient. C'était la source de tous ses malheurs, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé involontairement vers son meilleur ami...

-Comment je vais me sortir de cette histoire ? Marmonna-t-il.

Kenny retira la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche avant d'attraper Kyle par le bras.

-Pour l'instant, ça ne te concerne pas. Il vaut mieux que tu viennes t'amuser avec moi.

Seulement c'était quand même difficile pour lui d'oublier ce qui venait juste de se passer. Ils avaient faillit se faire prendre, là ! Qu'est ce que Stan allait lui dire suite à ça ? C'était finit. Finit parce que chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de s'embrasser... Et Kyle doutait de faire le poids, simplement parce que Wendy était une femme et lui un homme. Et même avec tous les efforts du monde, il doutait de pouvoir rendre Stan aussi heureux qu'elle.

Ce qui voulais dire que Kyle allait encore se retrouver seul, comme avant qu'il commence une relation avec Stan, tout ça parce qu'il avait un secret qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était même pas la peine de se battre avec Wendy ; la récompense engendrerait plus de malheur qu'autre chose...

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**_

Wendy pressa doucement le préservatif que lui avait donné Bébé. Il était dans sa poche, et elle pensa avec déception qu'il n'en sortirait pas ce soir. Pas pour Stan. Et peut-être même jamais. Oui, elle avait grave merdé... Cartman avait peut-être raison, peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle gardait secret ce qu'elle savait qu'elle se sentais toujours plus mal... Mais comment pouvait-elle tout lâcher, après l'avoir gardé si longtemps pour elle ? Depuis le jour où Wendy avait vu deux hommes s'embrasser, tout avait changé. Parce qu'elle connaissait ces hommes. Parce qu'elle avait aimé les voir faire ça. Et parce que, même en étant jalouse, elle aurait voulu qu'ils aillent plus loin. C'était un jeu trop dangereux. Sa raison lui disait qu'elle devait être en colère, son corps lui hurlait d'en demander encore.

Mais, même si elle expliquait tout ça, est-ce que Stan trouverait la force de la pardonner pour l'avoir manipulé, ou même de l'aimer encore ?

N'était-elle pas simplement allé trop loin ? A ce stade, même la vérité ne lui permettrait certainement pas de revenir en arrière...

Non, il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Avant que ça ne dégénère encore...

Pas vraiment très décidée, Wendy cherchait Stan au milieu du vacarme et des invités. Mais elle ne le trouva pas... Vers deux heures du matin, elle finit par perdre espoir et s'assit sur un banc, à l'extérieur. Au moins, ça lui avait fait voir du monde. De là ou elle était, elle observait Kyle et Kenny qui s'amusait au bord de la piscine. Elle se demanda ce qui se serait passé si elle avait directement eut une confrontation avec lui, au lieu de faire des cachoteries à tout le monde... La haine monta en elle, comment pouvait-il être là, rire, s'amuser avec ses amis, alors qu'il venait d'embrasser Stan, **son** petit ami à **elle** ! Il n'avait pas l'aire rongé par la culpabilité.

Elle ne savait pas où était Cartman, et en fait elle s'en foutait royalement. La dispute qui avait eu lieu deux heures plus tôt avait sonné comme un adieu. Parce que le dialogue était définitivement rompus entre eux. Peu importe qui avait raison, communiquer à nouveau leur serait impossible après ça. Cet espèce de triangle, ou carré, amoureux prenait trop d'ampleur...

Kyle riait fort. Wendy songea que l'alcool avait vraiment un effet étrange sur lui. Elle, elle n'avait même pas pu boire, à cause de cette histoire merdeuse. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait à Stan. Il ne lui parlerait sans doute plus jamais, vu comment elle l'avait envoyé balader...

Et elle commença à avoir des pensées mélancoliques...

-Je peux vous embêter une minute, mademoiselle ?

Elle eut le sentiment que son coeur venait de se remettre à battre, c'était la voix de Stan. Elle se retourna et vit son visage si serein. Il n'avait pas du tout l'aire fâché, mais plutôt sur le point de demander des excuses. Il s'accroupit devant elle et mit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Wendy, dit-il en redevenant sérieux, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu es si bizarre c'est derniers temps. Et tu as raison, je te néglige. Mais si tu veux bien me laisser une chance, je voudrais me rattraper ce soir. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je couperais les ponts avec Kyle, parce que j'ai réalisé que notre couple était plus important.

Il était vraiment naïf. Ou alors, il lui faisait juste confiance... Mais alors hyper confiance ! Elle ne le méritait pas du tout.

Une brise passa et les cheveux de Wendy flottèrent au vent. Elle se pencha doucement, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent. Elle décida que le préservatif ne resterait pas dans sa poche ce soir...

Ensuite, elle lui dirait la vérité, et Stan s'en irait pour ne jamais revenir.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**_

Bon, c'était bien joli tous ça, Kenny avait réussi à remonter le moral de Kyle, et tout et tout, mais il restait toujours Cartman complètement abattus dans son coin. La confrontation devrait bien avoir lieux un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs, il était où Cartman ?

Les deux hommes dansaient au milieu du salon plein à craquer, mais Kenny s'arrêta pour se pencher à l'oreille de Kyle et crier pour couvrir le son de la musique ;

-Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un, tu veux m'attendre ?

-Nan, c'est pas la peine, je vais aller voir Butters. Répondit Kyle en criant lui aussi.

Parfait ! Butters se trouvait dehors, là où le volume était le moins élevé et donc où il était le plus simple de communiquer. Quand à trouver Cartman, le jeune homme savait où il fallait chercher.

Il se dirigea directement dehors, lui aussi, et marcha droit devant lui. Il était là, au même droit que plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il avait emmené Kyle loin de l'alcool.

Assis sur le banc, le brun avait la tête baissée, et il ne vit donc pas Kenny arriver. Ce derniers s'approcha de lui en posant ses mains sur les hanches et lança :

-Bah alors, t'es pas rentré chez toi, finalement ?

-Pas d'alcool chez moi... Gémit-il en faisant bouger le verre qu'il tenait à sa main.

Le blond pouffa de rire avant de s'assoir à côté de son ami. Celui-ci releva la tête et Kenny ne put retenir un sursaut de stupéfaction.

-Merde, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ?

Cartman porta alors sa main sur la peau rougie qui le piquait encore. Mais avant qu'il ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que soit, le blond avait déjà deviné ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Kenny, j'abandonne pas, tu sais, c'est juste que...

Il ne pouvait plus continuer, toute cette histoire était juste trop dur à supporter. Pris entre des sentiments contradictoire, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et le blond n'y pouvait rien du tout, c'était entièrement leur faute, à ces quatre idiots. Ils avaient fait grave n'importe quoi. Mais le voir comme ça, si abattu, ça le rendais presque triste, lui aussi. C'est pourquoi, pour tenter de le rassurer, il passa la main dans les cheveux de son ami.

-Je sais.

Kenny prit le verre dans la main d'Eric et le fit se lever.

-Vient avec moi, dit-il simplement.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**_

Wendy aimait Stan, et elle savait que Stan l'aimait aussi. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'était pourquoi il avait embrassé Kyle.

Mais peu importe, car si on oubliait ce tout petit détaille, il était l'homme parfait, celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Alors il était impensable de le laisser partir sans l'avoir fait. Simplement parce qu'elle était certaine que ça ne pourrait jamais être mieux qu'avec lui.

Si jamais il l'abandonnait après qu'elle lui ai tout avoué, elle aurait au moins eu le privilège, une nuit, d'être la seule à ses yeux, et de faire plus qu'un avec lui.

C'est pourquoi Wendy embrassait son petit ami à pleine bouche, sur son lit, dans sa chambre fermé à clé. Pour une première fois, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi romantique qu'elle l'aurait désiré, mais tant que c'était pour Stan, elle pourrait le supporter.

Les doigts du jeune homme s'aventurèrent sur son corps, se perdant dans le tissus de ses vêtements. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, pour se rejoindre aussi tôt. Essoufflée, Wendy retira les bretelles de sa robe, les yeux fermés, elle prit les mains de Stan dans les siennes et les fit passer sous son habit. Il entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou, s'appliquant à y laisser une marque.

Elle était aux anges, jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi aimée, désirée. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Stan, et personne d'autre. Ce dernier remonta son visage son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'ils étaient verts, comme ceux de Kyle. Mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement et embrassa son petit ami de plus belle. La jeune femme passa ses mains sous son T-shirt et le fit remonter lentement, tout en caressant son corps musclé, puis elle lui fit retirer cette barrière entre elle et lui.

Stan passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses cuisses, la faisant frissonner. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à son intimité. Lorsqu'il l'effleura, Wendy ressentit exactement la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait vu Kyle et Stan s'embrasser pour la première fois. Cette image s'afficha devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

_Les deux hommes s'enlaçaient, leurs corps brulants tremblants, excités par le désirs. Stan mettait sa main dans le pantalon de son ami pour aller jouer doucement avec son sexe._

Elle gémit bruyamment. Ouvrant les yeux, Wendy vit Stan l'observer avec un regard interrogateur. Essoufflée, elle inversa les rôles, sans rien dire, se plaçant à cheval sur ses hanches.

«Calme toi, se dit-elle, ça n'était rien, il n'y a que Stan qui compte.»

Elle se maitrisait tant bien que mal, mais son cerveau reprit rapidement le dessus, tandis qu'elle retirait la ceinture de Stan.

_Ils étaient à présent nus, couchés l'un contre l'autre. Kyle passait sa bouche sur le corps de Stan, le faisant soupirer de bonheur, passant sa langue sur le nombril. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son sexe, il n'hésita pas un instant et le pris entièrement en bouche. Il commença à faire de rapide va et viens, produisant un plaisir incroyable à son partenaire. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, se laissant totalement aller. _

Wendy s'arrêta quelques secondes, et ils échangèrent encore de position. Elle ne maitrisait plus rien du tout, sa tête partait ailleurs. Elle observa Stan, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de tout stopper sur le champs.

Mais il était trop tard, son excitation avait totalement pris le dessus, elle enleva sa robe pour la jeter dans un coin. Stan repris ses caresses, et à nouveau, une image apparut devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

_Kyle se redressa, le visage barbouillé de liquide blanchâtre. Stan se mit alors à le lécher, il passa sa langue chaude sur sa joue, puis sur son oeil. Le roux murmura son nom, en réponse l'autre puis descendit une de ses main pour aller caresser doucement la hanche de ce dernier. Il s'aventura encore plus bas tendis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. L'étreinte était passionnée, fusionnelle. Kyle gémit lorsque son ami sépara son visage du sien afin de lui présenter deux doigts, les faisant entrer dans sa bouche. Il se mit alors à les humidifier abondamment, jouant avec sa langue, gémissant au contact de cette intrusion. Lorsque Stan fut assez satisfait, il retira doucement sa main. Kyle se coucha sur le dos, son ami lui fit écarter les jambes et se plaça entre elles. Il se pencha pour atteindre ses lèvres tandis qu'il posa un de ses doigts humides sur l'intimité de son partenaire, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il poussa doucement et le fit entrer. Kyle se courba, surpris par la sensation que cela procurait. Stan introduisit sans attendre un deuxième doigt, observant le visage de son ami. Celui-ci s'adapta rapidement à ce contact et le plaisir le submergea. Son partenaire se mit alors à faire de petit va et viens, d'abord très lents, puis, assez rapidement. Les gémissements de Kyle s'intensifièrent et Stan retira sa main, provoquant un soupir de déception chez lui._

Wendy se redressa, c'était si bon, pourquoi diable s'arrêtait-il ? Elle observa une demi seconde son érection, puis redressa son regard pour atteindre ses yeux. Elle comprit immédiatement où était le problème et se leva afin d'attraper sa robe. Elle remercia intérieurement Bébé en se saisissant du préservatif, toujours dans sa poche, et retourna se placer sous son petit ami. Une fois couchée, elle repartit instantanément dans son délire.

_Stan suréleva un peu les hanches de son ami et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Kyle lui lança un regard à la fois amoureux et déterminé. Son partenaire plaça alors son sex gonflé de désir à l'entrée de son intimité. Puis il entra délicatement son gland en lui. Kyle se contracta en gémissant, mais Stan le détendit presque aussi tôt en l'embrassant passionnément. Doucement, il pénétra son ami, pour finalement ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. C'était un peu douloureux, mais supportable. Après un moment, Kyle lui intima du regard qu'il pouvait continuer. Stan commença alors à se déplacer en lui, tendrement, en prenant bien garde de ne pas le blesser. Il mit sa main sur le pénis de son ami et entreprit de la masturber amoureusement. Le roux lâcha quelques soupir plaintif, mais la douleur se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à autre chose. Quelque chose de fabuleux, un plaisir qui grandissait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Stan augmentait la vitesse. Leurs deux corps vibraient ensembles, à l'unisson. Kyle gémissait alors de pur plaisir, en total connexion avec son ami. Une jouissance inexplicable lui gagna le bas ventre, il allait venir, il le sentait._

Le dos courbé, les mains agrippées aux draps,Wendy joui, dans un cris étouffé. Le plaisir fut tellement fort qu'elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Stan, épuisé, se retira et enleva le préservatif avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie. Celle-ci venait de s'endormir, le plaisir avait était trop fort. Ne se retenant plus, le jeune homme se laissa lui aussi aller à sombrer dans le sommeil.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo. **_

Vers 7 heures du matin, Wendy se réveilla enfin, encore sonnée par ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se redressa doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Stan. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle remit ses vêtements, mais ne prit pas la peine de chercher ses chaussures à talon ; ses pieds lui faisait déjà beaucoup trop mal.

C'est avec une petite angoisse qu'elle tourna la clé dans la serrure. Dans quel état allait-elle retrouver sa maison ? Elle sortis dans le couloir, il y avait un silence presque morbide. Des tâches sur la moquette, des tableau tombés par terre, du vomit dans les toilettes, elle allait passer des heures à nettoyer tout ça !

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers. Elle remarqua Cartman, endormit comme un sac, à moitié par terre à moitié sur le canapé. Juste à côté de lui, Butters, lui aussi assoupis, un filet de bave aux lèvres.

Elle enjamba quelques personnes pour rejoindre la cuisine. Au passage elle inspecta la sono ; voilà pourquoi c'était si silencieux, quelqu'un avait renversé une boisson dessus, elle était complètement foutue.

Elle sortis dans son jardin. Là, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dégâts. Bien qu'elle n'y voyait pas grand chose parce qu'il faisait encore un peu nuit, Wendy distingua quelque chose au bord de la piscine. Elle alluma la lumière pour apercevoir Kenny, assis en train de fumer, avec la tête Kyle, qui était endormit, sur ses genoux.

-Putain, t'as vu tout le bordel ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ouai, grave. Tous le monde est chaos, ta fête restera dans les annals, Wendy.

Elle soupira, le temps qu'ils allaient mettre pour tout ranger aussi allait être spectaculaire. Oui, parce qu'elle ne comptait pas du tout s'occuper de tous ça toute seule. Après avoir était chercher les divers produits de nettoyage au sous sol, elle réveilla à peu près tous le monde, et ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de se barrer immédiatement durent rester nettoyer. En fait, il ne restait presque plus personne...

Le résultat fut assez comique. Ils se repartirent les tâches naturellement, en fonction de ceux qui voulaient s'éviter. Cartman et Kenny se retrouvèrent à laver la piscine, ce qui fut très rapide, après quoi ils sont allés embêter Bébé, qui devait se taper les salles de bains (étant donné que c'était surtout elle qui les avait salis). Kyle et Butters s'occupèrent sagement de la cuisine, enfin surtout Butters, parce que Kyle se tapait une gueule de boit monumentale. Tandis que Wendy et Stan s'occupaient du séjour et des chambres.

Mais malgré cette organisation, la maison ne fut commença à être propre que vers 9 heure du matin.

Ca aurait put se terminer ainsi, tranquillement. Mais en fait, Kenny en avait marre de faire le ménage, et accessoirement aussi du comportement de ses amis qui passaient leur temps à s'éviter.

Et quand Kenny est exaspéré, il fait bouger les choses !

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 00o.**_

-Mince, y'a plus de produit, fit la voix aigüe de Bébé, c'est bizarre, la bouteille était pleine y'a 2 minutes...

-C'est pas grave, Cartman va aller t'en chercher, intervint aussi tôt Kenny.

-Hey, pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que, fit-il en le poussant hors de la salle de bain.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 00o.**_

-Stan, où est passé le balais ?

-J'en sais rien, il était là tout à l'heure. T'es sûre que t'as bien regardé ?

-Oui, il s'est volatilisé. Tu l'as déplacé ?

-Mais non, je l'ai pas touché.

Ils se regardèrent, confus.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais aller en chercher un autre en bas, tu m'accompagnes ?

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 00o.**_

-Ah ma têteuuuh !

Kyle gémissait depuis une demi heure déjà, ce qui commençait légèrement à agacer Butters, qui devait se taper tout le boulot tout seul. Lorsque Kenny apparut dans la pièce, il espéra que c'était pour venir leur apporter son aide. Il était bien naïf !

-Hey Kyle, j'ai quelque chose pour ta gueule de bois si tu veux. Viens avec moi.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 00o.**_

Le blond poussa son ami pour qu'il descende les escaliers qui menaient au sous sol.

-Vas-y, j'arrive tout de suite ! Lança-t-il.

-D'accord, mais je vois pas quel genre de remède au mal de tête pourrait se trouver ici.

Il entendit Kyle descendre, et il aperçus Stan et Wendy arriver. Il se cacha pour les laisser s'introduire eux aussi dans la pièce. Enfin, Cartman arriva et entra également. Kenny ferma alors immédiatement la porte et la ferma à clé.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 00o.**_

Cartman descendait les escaliers. Il ne se doutait de rien mais commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Stan .

-Kyle, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Je... C'est Kenny qui m'a dit...

Il s'interrompit quand il vit Cartman qui venait d'arriver. Wendy lui jeta aussi tôt un regard noir et lui demanda agressivement :

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Complètement choqué, ce dernier bafouilla avant de lancer :

-R... Rien, je vais remonter.

Il se précipita en haut des escalier, suivit par Wendy, qui tentait d'éloigner Stan de Kyle. Cartman tira sur la porte. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Il essaya à nouveau, sans succès.

-Ca s'ouvre pas, dit-il.

-Merde, c'est pas possible, pousses-toi !

Wendy martyrisa la poignée, mais dû bien se rendre à l'évidence. Kyle venait d'apparaitre un peu plus bas dans l'escalier lorsqu'elle se retourna pour annoncer aux trois hommes derrières elle :

-On est enfermé ici...

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 00o.**_

**Wouch, c'était long, j'ai battus mon record là x). AH ! J'avais promis de faire vite, j'ai réussi :P Une semaine ! C'est parce que c'est les vacances, vive les vacances moi je dis =D !**

**Alors pour ce lemon un peu bizarre, je trouve que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. C'est un peu un avant goût de ce qu'il y aura plus tard. Et puis je le dédicace à toutes les fans de Style, wesh, moi aussi j'aime (même si je préfère le Kyman, of course).**

**Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée si il reste des fautes, parce que ça doit surement être le cas :S N'empêche que je fais de gros progrès ! Je me souviens de ma prof, en CM1, qui me disait toujours que je ne m'en sortirais jamais en orthographe xD Dans tes dents =P**

**Bon voilà, alors suspens suspens, encore une fois ;D Ils sont enfermés ensembles, ça risque de faire des étincelles ! Hi hi, la suite très vite, re-promis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir à récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Rating : T pour quelques insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer :**** NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne possède riiiien !**

Im-par-do-nable ! Oh oui, je suis vraiment impardonnable, je sais ! Je suis, sincèrement, vraiment, navrée pour cette longue, longue, longue absence, mais c'était une période assez compliquée et... Enfin bref, vous vous en foutez de toute façons xD. Ce qui compte, c'est que je recommence à écrire avec un rythme soutenus comme c'était à peu près le cas avant =P

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Wendy martyrisa la poignée, mais dû bien se rendre à l'évidence. Kyle venait d'apparaître un peu plus bas dans l'escalier lorsqu'elle se retourna pour annoncer aux trois hommes derrière elle :

**-On est enfermé ici...**

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Wendy se mit à essayer d'appeler quelqu'un à travers la porte, mais c'était peine perdue. Kenny avait déjà traîné Bébé et Butters en dehors de la grande maison.

-Bébé, oh, tu m'entends ? Butters ! Quelqu'un !

Derrière la jeune femme, Stan poussa un soupir et descendit s'étaler sur un panier de linge sale, suivit par Kyle. Ils s'assirent côtes à côtes sans même s'en rendre compte, par habitude. Soudain, le détecteur de Wendy se mit en marche ;

-Hé, y'a quelqu' …

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et fila comme une flèche s'accrocher solidement au bras de son petit ami (manquant de peu de le faire tomber), le regard furibond. Sentant confusément la colère de Wendy, le roux se leva précipitamment et partis s'appuyer sur le mur un peu plus loin.

Cartman, sur la première marche d'escalier avait sortis son portable et lança ;

-Pas de réseau.

Plus personne n'osa parler et un silence glacial leur perça les oreilles. Pour combler le tout, la lumière artificielle de la lampe se mit à clignoter. Tous les yeux se rivèrent instantanément vers elle, comma soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à observer.

-Heu... Fit doucement Wendy, Mes parents seront de retour dans la soirée, je pense que personne d'autre ne viendra avant, et étant donné qu'on ne peut appeler personne...

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle aurait pus dire. A côté d'elle, elle sentis le corps de Stan devenir rigide, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Cartman et Kyle se fixaient, droit dans les yeux. La tension était palpable.

-Coincé avec un juif... Génial ! Lança ironiquement le brun.

-Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Répondit Kyle, visiblement irrité.

-Ca va, j'ai quand même le droit de dire que je suis pas content, non !

Le ton continua à monter entre les deux hommes. Wendy et Stan, assit juste en face, les regardèrent se renvoyer la balle à tour de rôle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi faire. Dans le fond, Wendy se sentis soulagée de revoir le contact s'établir entre eux, même si c'était par le biais de divers noms d'oiseaux. Parce qu'après les avoir vu s'éviter toute la soirée, c'était assez rassurant de les entendre encore, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé... Si ces deux là se disputaient, c'était que tout était normal. C'était la routine quoi...

C'était peut-être leur façons de s'aimer...

-Putain, les mecs, calmez-vous ! Vous êtes quand même capable de ne pas vous entre tuer avant ce soir non ? Dit Stan, dans une tentative désespérée de revenir au calme.

-Mais Stan, fit Kyle en gémissant, c'est de sa faute si on se dispute. Comment veux-tu que je me taise avec un tel connard à côté de moi !

-Hey ! Protesta faiblement Cartman.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Riposta Stan.

-Bien sûre que si ! C'est parce que c'est Cartman que je m'énèrve, parce que je le déteste !

-Kyle, enfin, tu ne peux pas grandir un peu...

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, légèrement surpris et à la fois vexer. Surtout parce que Stan l'avait dit comme s'il était … Fatigué. Kyle se sentis soudain très mal ; il se trouvait avec la petite amie de celui qu'il avait plusieurs fois embrassé, quand même... Il jeta un bref coup d'oeuil à Cartman. Mais ce fut Wendy qui brisa le silence.

-Je suis d'accord, lança-t-elle, nous n'avons pas à supporter vos scène de ménages ! C'est déjà assez dur d'être enfermé ici.

Tous les yeux rivèrent une fois de plus sur elle, même Stan avait tourné la tête d'un air surpris. Immédiatement, dans une parfaite synchronisation, Kyle et Cartman hurlèrent ;

**-Nos quoi ?**

Elle rougit en regardant la sol. La jeune femme avait parfaitement ressentis la colère dans la voix du brun, un peu comme si elle l'avait trahis. Mais bon, maintenant que c'était dit, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, c'était une façons comme une autre de les faire avouer, et donc d'éloigner la «poufiasse rousse» (c'était la nouveau surnom pour Kyle que Wendy avait trouvé) de son **petit ami**.

-Oh, ça suffis vous deux ! Dit-elle en tachant de cacher sa gène. On sait _tous _que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ca crève les yeux, c'est tout. Vous êtes bien les seuls à ne pas être au courant.

Stan se mit à fixer Kyle avec un air interrogateur. Ce dernier, rouge comme une pivoine, hurla :

**-Comment, je pourrais être amoureux d'un gros lard, antisémite, raciste, égoïste, et homophobe, par dessus le marché ! Je le hais, je le hais et je le détesterais toujours ! **

Il y eu à nouveau un silence, Wendy ne sachant plus quoi dire. Son plan n'avait pas marché...

-Pareil pour moi, répondit simplement Cartman après un instant.

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Wendy fouillait dans les placards, soucieuse de dénicher quelque chose à grignoter, mais le mieux qu'elle trouva était un savon à la vanille. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés tous les quatre dans la petite pièce et personne n'avait vraiment parlé depuis que Kyle avait piqué sa crise. Bref... L'ambiance était catastrophique... Elle soupira en se retournant et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir la poufiasse rousse à côté de Stan.

Elle aurait pus l'ignorer, comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais de les voir encore et toujours ensemble alors qu'elle avait bataillé si longtemps pour les séparés la mettait dans tous ses états. Lâchant son savon, elle alla directement se planter face à Kyle et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Dis donc, tu ne pourrais pas te trouver une place à toi ? Parce que tu vois, étant donné que la petite amie de Stan, c'est **moi**, je trouve logique que ce soit **moi **qui soit assise à côté de lui !

Les trois hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux en fixant la demoiselle. C'était peut-être un peu suspect de sa part d'avoir une réaction aussi excessive, mais elle avait les nerfs plus qu'à vif. Elle était penchée sur le roux et attendait vivement ce qu'il aurait le culot de lui répondre, mais ce fut Stan qui tenta de la calmer ;

-Attends, tu sais bien que Kyle est mon ami. Je te rappel que, pour être avec toi, je ne l'ai presque pas vu c'est derniers temps, alors ça ne va pas te tuer si il est un peu avec moi.

C'était la chose à ne pas dire... Wendy, tout à fait hors d'elle et rouge de colère, explosa littéralement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de faire semblant...

De mentir...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrive encore à nier ! Ca suffit, j'en ai plus que marre Stan ! Admet une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu ressens envers Kyle, et peut-être que là, _j'accepterais que tu sois avec lui ! _

Kyle, ne sachant plus où se mettre, décida précipitamment de se lever et de filer dans un coin, tandis que Wendy élevait encore la voix. On pouvait parfaitement distinguer de la peine dans ce qu'elle disait et Stan, qui se redressa pour être à la hauteur de son visage, vit ses yeux trembler. Elle continua ;

-Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des petites amies, et je ne suis pas un homme. Mais je t'aime Stan, et c'est derniers temps j'ai fait n'importe quoi par amour pour toi. Mais toi tu refuses toujours de me dire la vérité ! Comment fais-tu pour être à la fois si proche et si loin de moi ? Je ne sais même plus si je doit te haïr ou t'aimer !

Cartman n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, elle était en train de craquer, de tout avouer ! Mais où était donc la femme à la fois sournoise et forte qui l'avait giflé la veille pour qu'il se taise ?

Wendy ne dit plus rien pendant un instant, elle tentait encore de retenir ses larmes en se mordant les lèvres. Face à elle, Stan paraissait totalement déboussolé. Il commençait à peine à se rendre compte de ce dont sa petite amie était au courant, c'était encore flous, il fallait qu'il soit sûre...

-De quoi... De quoi est-ce que tu parles, wendy ?

Cette dernière, prise d'un sanglot, se tourna brutalement et poussa Kyle pour le designer.

-**Je te parle de lui,** cria-t-elle en pleurant, **je te parle de l'aventure que tu as avec ton meilleur ****ami ! **

Le choque fut tellement brutale que Stan retomba assit sur le linge derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés. Kyle laissa échappé un hoquet de surprise et porta la main à ses lèvres, lui aussi totalement étonné. Il recula lorsque Wendy porta à nouveau son regard accusateur vers lui.

-Hé oui ! Hurla la jeune femme, J'étais au courant ! Parfaitement ! Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

-Mais... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Articula faiblement Stan.

Wendy plongea son regard dans le sien et répondit moins fort, avec un peu moins de férocité dans la voix ;

-Parce que... J'avais peur... Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes pour Kyle. Je... Je voulais que tu me le dise toi-même... Mais toi tu... Tu...

Sa voix se cassa et elle ne réussi pas à continuer, tant les sanglots saccadaient son corps.

Cartman la regarda avec pitié et compassion, lui-même assez chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Kyle, qui lui tournait le dos, puis sur Stan. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs, mais il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Ok. Fit Stan en se levant. Wendy, tu as raison, je t'ai mentis... Mais je crois qu'ici nous avons tous quelques choses que nous avons caché.

Son regard fit le tour des personnes présentes dans la pièce pour s'arrêter sur sa petite amie en larmes.

-Visiblement, ces secrets sont vraiment en train de tous nous détruire. J'ai quelque chose à proposer ; pour une fois, à tour de rôle, nous allons dire la vérité. On commence par toi, Wendy.

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

La jeune femme redressa son regard rougis par les pleurs. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur le sol, les uns en face des autres, attendant que Wendy parle. Le regard de son petit ami lui brûlait le corps, il était à la fois accusateur et curieux. Jamais elle n'aurai crus qu'elle pourrai lui obéir aussi docilement, surtout après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Et pourtant, à sa seule et unique demande, elle allait à tous leur raconter la vérité.

-Lève la main droite et dis «Je jure de dire toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité». Lui ordonna Stan.

-Pffff, ridicule ! Pouffa Cartman.

Stan lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit aussi tôt regretter ses mots.

-Je jure... De dire toute la vérité... Rien que la vérité. Fit Wendy, un peu hésitante.

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

-Stan et moi nous sommes disputés. C'est ce jour là que je vous ai surpris pour la première fois. Je vous ai vu. (Elle toisa à la fois Stan et Kyle du regard) Mais je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait. J'ai voulus te mettre au courant Stan, tu sais... Je t'avais donné rendez-vous au gymnase, tu te souviens ? Mais, quand je suis arrivée, et que je t'ai vue avec lui... Je veux dire... J'étais tellement en colère après toi.

Elle fit une courte pose, tachant de se ressaisir.

-Stan, comment tu as pus me faire ça, toi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et avec lui ? Je ne comprend pas, expliques moi ?

Le jeune homme passa sur elle un regard neutre et lança ;

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas tout dit. Je répondrais à tes questions quand tu aura finis de t'expliquer.

Sonnée par cette réponse, Wendy détourna le regard et repris ;

-En fait... J'avais organisé cette fête parce que je voulais...

Elle posa des yeux inquiet sur Cartman, lui demandant du regard si elle avait le droit de _vraiment_ tout dire. Celui-ci avait l'aire assez anxieux. Mais maintenant que Wendy avait promis...

-Je voulais que Cartman et Kyle se rapprochent ! Lâcha-t-elle en un souffle. Je voulais l'éloigner de toi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ca n'a pas du tout marché. Je t'ai vu cette fois aussi, quand tu l'as embrassé à nouveaux !

Stan eu cette fois du mal à cacher son désarrois. Mais il ne pouvait plus interrompre le jeune femme, elle s'était mise à parler de plus en vite, avec émotions.

-Alors, quand tu es venu t'excuser ensuite, je n'ai pas résisté. J'avais vraiment envie d'être avec toi ! Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait ! Je t'aime Stan, tu sais. C'était une façons de te garder avec moi encore un peu, même si...

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle réussi a articuler :

-Je savais... Qu'un jour tu serai tout. Je ne comptait pas te le cacher … Indéfiniment. Je suis... Je suis désolé Stan...

Elle redressa son visage trempé de larmes.

-Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime...

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

-En fait... J'ai toujours aimé Kyle. Je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Il représente une grande partie de ma vie. Quand je le vois, j'ai envie de le serrer fort dans mes bras, de le protéger. Il a l'aire tellement fragile...

Le dénommé rougis et Stan le regarda en reprenant ;

-Je ne peux pas dire lequel de vous deux j'aime le plus. Je ne le sais pas, c'est tout. Et je ne regrette pas non plus qu'on se soit embrassé.

Wendy eu une grimace de frustration. Elle allait le perdre, c'était certain. Pourtant, il restait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux lorsque ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ca c'est fait naturellement, c'est ça le plus surprenant. Je ne m'en suis jamais voulus, mais sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je t'avais trompé, Wendy.

Elle détourna pudiquement les yeux. Stan marqua une courte pose, les sentiments se mélangeaient, dans son coeur c'était un champ de bataille et il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il ressentait.

-Wendy... Je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as mentis. Et peut-être même... Peut-être même que je l'ai mérité. Mais hier soir quand...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendant un hochement de tête de la part de la jeune fille lui indiquant qu'elle avait bien saisit qu'il parlait de ce qu'il c'était passé dans la chambre nuptial.

-A ce moment, tu m'a fait croire que notre amour était réel alors que... Tu savais très bien.

Wendy releva un regard triste vers lui ;

-Mais toi aussi ! Tu ne comptais pas mettre fin à ta relation avec Kyle, quand on l'a fait. Je me trompe ? Pendant tous ce temps tu venais me voir, comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne comprend pas, tu m'aimes alors, ou non ?

La question fouetta l'aire, puis plus rien. Stan se préparait mentalement à répondre. C'est que ce n'était pas si facile à expliquer comme situation. Mais malgré cela, aucun mot ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

-Stan, merde à la fin ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu préfères être avec Kyle ou avec moi ? Avec lequel des deux est-ce que tu veux continuer ? Réponds !

Le regard du jeune homme trébucha péniblement d'une silhouette à l'autre...

-Wendy... Je t'aime aussi, tu sais...

-Alors pourquoi ? Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot, Pourquoi tu préfères Kyle ? Tu ne peux pas nous aimer tous les deux !

Elle se recroquevilla sur ses genoux, sanglotant furieusement. Stan se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle ne dû sûrement pas l'entendre ;

-On est allé trop loin tous les deux... Je ne sais pas si on va réussir à recoller les morceaux. On s'est fait trop de mal. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que Kyle et moi n'avons aucun avenir ensemble... Et il sait pourquoi.

Kyle soupira. Ces deux là étaient dans un piteux états, surtout Wendy.

-Bien... Souffla Stan. Cartman, c'est ton tour...

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

-Or de question que je fasse un truc aussi con ! Lança Cartman en direction de Stan.

-Ecoutes, on ne va pas y passer des heures, tu le fais. C'est tout.

-Hé, mais de toute façons j'ai rien à dire, moi. Je n'ai mentis à personne !

-Ouai c'est ça... Chuchota Wendy.

La jeune femme avait finit par cesser de pleurer, mais Stan c'était éloigné d'elle... Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Non, vraiment, je n'ai rien à dire.

-Bien, dans ce cas, on va t'aider, fit Stan, par exemple, je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous évitez avec Wendy ?

Cartman fut surpris par cette question, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stan remarque un tel détail.

-Elle m'a giflé. Dit-il simplement.

Surprise général. Stan et Kyle s'en déboîtèrent presque la machoire.

-De quoi ? !

-Hé, tu l'avais mérité ! Fit Wendy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi ! T'en a de bien bonne toi ! C'est toi avec tes plans tordus qui nous ont mis dans ce pétrain ! C'est toi qui mériterais une gifle !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Tes idées étaient toutes aussi bizarres que les miennes !

-Moi au moins je ne...

C'est alors que, coupant Cartman au milieu de sa phrase, la voix de Kyle, forte et certaine, se fit enfin entendre ;

-J'ai une question.

Tous se turent, regardant le jeune homme qui était toujours assis, le visage sérieux.

-Cartman... Hier, au début de la soirée, tu te souviens quand ont étaient seuls tous les deux ?

Le brun hocha affirmativement la tête.

-A ce moment, tu m'as demandé si je te haïssais. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

Silence.

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Un cliquetis se fit entendre : une clé tourna dans le serrure. Se bruit fut immédiatement perçu par quatre paires d'oreilles dont les corps eurent bien vite fait de se précipiter dans les escaliers. La porte grinçante s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Kenny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les esprits étaient encore si chamboulés de ce qu'il venait de se passer que personne ne songea à lui demander où il avait trouvé la clé, ou comment il avait deviner qu'ils étaient là. Chacun rentra simplement chez lui, comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé.

La question de Kyle resta en suspend.

Néanmoins, elle flottait encore dans l'esprit de Cartman, alors que, vers onze heure du soir, il se débattait dans ses draps pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il finit enfin par s'endormir, il fit un rêve des plus …. Troublant …

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Une jolie demoiselle lui tenait la main. Une fille rousse aux cheveux bouclés, et aux grands yeux verts. Et il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard d'elle, elle était si … Envoutante.

Il sentait sa peau si douce, son souffle chaud, son regard tendre. Ensemble, ils baignaient dans une douce atmosphère, tiède et rassurante.

Mais ce visage, pourtant, Eric l'avait déjà vu au par avant ! Il se concentra très fort pour essayer de se rappeler son prénom, parce qu'il avait une envie folle de lui adresser la parole. Il ne savait plus... Et pourtant, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, un mot atteins ses oreilles :

«Kyle»

Mince, c'était lui qui venait de dire ça ? Oui. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas... Mais si, la magnifique demoiselle qui lui faisait tant d'effet, c'était bel et bien Kyle !

«Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas y croire !»

Il repoussa violemment le corps féminin de Kyle en hurlant, mais pourtant son cœur sembla se tordre furieusement dans tous les sens lorsqu'il vit ce dernier prendre une expression de profonde tristesse.

Soudain, l'ambiance changea nettement. Le visage de Kyle se déforma, et il s'éleva de lui un cris, un hurlement de souffrance inhumain, semblable à un crissement de craie sur un tableau noir... Il tendit ses doigts vers Eric, mais ceux-ci se déformaient à mesures qu'ils avançais, prenant la forme de griffes menaçantes.

Le jeune homme recula du mieux qu'il pouvait, tachant de se dégager de la force qui semblait l'entourer si fortement. Il se débattit et recula encore, pour finir...

… Par se réveiller au pied de son lit, en sueur, les bras coincés par ses draps.

**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D 0Oo.**

Voilà voilà un petit chapitre qui comporte quelques révélations, mais le meilleure reste tout de même à venir ^^.

Pauvre Wendy, je me doute que la plus part d'entre vous ne doivent pas l'apprécier, pourtant moi je l'aime bien. J'ai essayé de la rendre un peu sympathique quand même, mais je crois que c'est raté x). Ca fait rien, après tout, c'est vrai que moi aussi elle m'agace parfois =P !

Je préfère mieux mon petit Kyle... Qui d'ailleurs, d'ailleurs, d'ailleurs, risque de souffrir dans les chapitres à venir èué ! Niah, niah niah !

En parlant de chapitres, je ne sais pas trop combien il va y en avoir encore... Pas plus de cinq, à mon avis, enfin ça je verrai.

Et de toute façons, quand j'aurai finit cette fic', j'en commencerai une nouvelle, qui sera un peux mieux, je l'espère.

[EDIT : vraiment navrée, je ne suis pas morte, mais ça prend juste un petit peu plus de temps que prévus xD]


	7. Chapter 7

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir à récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Rating : T pour quelques insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer :**** NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne possède riiiien !**

Wow, le retard que j'ai pris, c'est foux ! J'ai absolument pas vu le temps passer OO ! Je sais, j'avais dis début décembre, finalement ça vient début janvier xD Pardon ! Mais je n'abandonne pas du tout ma fic', même si les chapitres sont parfois long à arriver, ça veux juste dire que j'ai une panne d'inspiration =P Je la terminerai, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais bon, point positif : comme j'habite à la Réunion, j'ai des vacances beaucoup plus longues que celles de métropole, donc plus de temps libre 8D !

En ce moment je trouve ma vie très épanouissante. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi, petit lecteur (petite lectrice), ou qu'au moins ce petit bout d'histoire t'aura fait plaisir =) !

Sur ceux, chapitre 7 !

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

Les yeux dans le vide, une expression de désespoir sur le visage, Kyle tenait dans sa main son téléphone portable éteint.

Il avait réussi à négocier avec sa mère de le garder avec lui, car même si cette dernière n'était pas au courant pour la fête de la veille, elle était furieuse contre son fils pour ne pas s'être montré de la journée et avait décidé de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la semaine (au moins).

Ce n'était pas facile de s'appeler Kyle Broflofski, surtout en ce moment précis.

Ses doigts légèrement tremblent manipulaient l'appareil avec moins de dextérité qu'à l'habitude.

Un coup allumé.

Un coup éteint.

Allumé.

Eteint.

Allumé.

Eteint.

Allumé...

Maintenant, Wendy savait. Ils savaient tous. Bientôt, peut-être, le lycée tout entier apprendrai qu'il était gay.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus terrible.

Maintenant que Stan voulait faire cesser leur relation, il n'aurait plus jamais personne chez qui se consoler. Ses yeux mouillés de larmes, il manipula son téléphone. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises temps son émotion le gênait dans ses mouvements. Mais cette fois, c'était bon. Il avait enfin réussi à effacer le numéro de Stan. Il était en quelque sorte redevenu libre, et non plus dépendant de cette affection illusoire.

Mais cette liberté avait un furieux goût de souffrance ! Il ne pourrait plus cacher la vérité encore bien longtemps... Et le secret qu'il se cacher à lui-même n'allait pas tarder à être libre, lui aussi.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

Un soupir se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit. Cartman, dans le froid et l'humidité de la neige, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de Kyle, tentait de prendre son courage. Il était maintenant évident pour le jeune homme qu'il était amoureux de lui. Encore fallait-il trouver le moyen de faire évoluer les choses...

Eric Cartman est-il seulement capable d'envisager la possible hypothèse de faire une déclaration d'amour ?

Machinalement, il posa sa main gantée sur l'écorce de l'arbre qu'il avait déjà temps de fois escaladé au par avant pour se rendre dans la chambre de Kyle. Mais cette fois, c'était vraiment différent, parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la fenêtre, il inspecta tout d'abords l'intérieur de la pièce et aperçus la silhouette de Kyle qui lui tournait le dos, assise dans la pénombre. Un vent glacé souffla sur son visage, histoire de faire remonter un peu plus la pression.

Les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais il se concentra pour garder son sans-froid. Le silence se rompit enfin quand il se décida à avancer sa main pour frapper au carreau.

Kyle se retourna dans un sursaut, surpris de voir cette personne ci en ce lieux là. Il se leva néanmoins, en prenant tout son temps (parce que c'était Cartman et qu'il fallait pas être trop gentil avec lui quand même), et alla lui ouvrir. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et la chaleur lui indiqua immédiatement de tirer sur son écharpe pour dégager son cou.

-Qu'est ce que tu vient foutre ici ? Demanda froidement la voie quelque peu cassée de Kyle.

-On est pas content de me voir, juif ?

-Cartman, commence pas avec ça, je suis pas d'humeur du tout, t'as compris !

Le roux tira une mine lasse avant d'aller se rasseoir mollement sur son lit, tournant le dos à Cartman. Ce dernier, un peu gêné, tenta de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Hé... Kyle... Je te taquine, tu sais bien...

-Non, tu m'taquines pas, là, Cartman, tu m'ennuies, c'est tout.

-Le prends pas mal. Tu sais comment je suis...

Il s'avança et posa ses genoux sur le lit de Kyle, de façons à être assis derrière lui.

-Kyle ?

Pas de réponse.

-... Kyle ?

-J'ai pas besoin de réconfort, Cartman. Je veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi, d'ailleurs !

Il se tourna pour faire face au brun.

-J'avais pas besoin de Stan, tous ce qu'on a fait, ça ne vaut rien pour moi. Alors j'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me prendre dans tes bras, parce qu'il ne c'est jamais rien passé et que, par conséquent, je ne suis pas triste !

-Hé, chut, moins fort, tu va réveiller tes parents.

-Peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu comprends ?

Kyle se remit dans sa position initiale. Cartman soupira, visiblement désemparé.

-Quand vas-tu cesser de mentir, juif ?

Les épaules du jeune homme se mirent à trembler un peu. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue. Puis une autre, et encore une autre, et bientôt se fut tout un torrent. Et son esprit se demandait alors sans cesse : «Merde, merde, merde ! Il faut pas que je pleure devant lui, comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez humiliante !»

Il finit par articuler à peu prés normalement :

-Tu peux partir... Je ne t'aime pas.

Cartman ferma les yeux une minute, mais il finit par renoncer et se leva. Avant de remonter par la fenêtre, il lança à Kyle, dont il ne voyait toujours pas le visage :

-Je t'ai demandé si tu me détestai parce que moi, je t'ai vraiment haïs, avant... Mais je crois que ce n'est plus le cas... Je ne sais plus très bien quand, mais j'ai cessé d'apprécier te voir souffrir. J'en suis même arrivé à m'en vouloir lorsque je te faisais du mal...

Les sanglots de Kyle cessèrent momentanément car il était surpris de ce que Cartman lui disait.

-Je... Je sais pas si tu comprend Kyle... Mais, je ne te déteste pas...

Sur ceux, il passa par la fenêtre et repartis comme il était venus. Lorsque Kyle retourna son corps en direction de celle-ci, la silhouette de Cartman n'était déjà plus visible. Il put néanmoins distinctement l'entendre hurler, une fois qu'il fut arriver en bas :

-Oh, hé juif, si tu parles de ça à quiconque, j't'explose la gueule, c'est clair ?

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

Kyle avait finit par trouver le sommeil, aux aurores. Il avait cours le lendemain, et son anxiété l'avait dévoré toute la nuit. Lorsqu'enfin, ses yeux irrités par les pleurs se fermèrent doucement, un affreux bruis de pas tapa dans ses oreilles. Ce fût d'abord quelques bruits sourds, comme des objets qui tombent par terre, puis Kyle reconnu la voix de sa mère, néanmoins il ne compris pas un seul des mots qu'elle lançait avec detresse.

Une clé tourna bruyamment dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour découvrir sa mère, les cheveux décoiffés, en peignoir, éssouflée, l'aire tout à fait horrifié.

« Ton frère ne se réveille pas, on l'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

Le médecin lui parlait, lui expliquait des tas de choses dans un jargon bizarre, et Kyle n'y comprenait absolument rien. Tous ce qu'il avait retenus de cette histoire, c'était que Ike avait probablement ingéré une substance qui l'avait plongée dans le coma.

A ses côtés, sa mère demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait s'éveiller. Kyle crus vaguement comprendre que son frère avait eu un lavage d'estomac, et que, par conséquent, il devrait se réveiller dans les jours à venir, sauf en cas d'éventuelles complications... Le docteur les prévint néanmoins qu'il y avait un risque, étant donné qu'on ne connaissait pas les causes exactes du drame.

On leur proposa ensuite d'aller se rendre aux côtés d'Ike, dans sa chambre. Kyle demanda à rester au lieu de retourner en cours.

Il contempla le visage tranquille de son frère endormis. Il mit sa main de la sienne en s'accoudant au bord du lit. C'était bien le moment pour que ce genre de problème lui arrive ! La vie le laisserai-t-elle un jour en paix !

D'abord il perdait Stan, et maintenant ça !

Kyle se mit soudain à imaginer le pire... Et si... S'il ne se réveillai jamais !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il finit par s'endormir là.

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

Cartman courrait, pourtant Dieu sait combien il haïssait ça ! Il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre parce que ce stupide ascenseur était en panne ! Enfin, c'était là chambre 317 !

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, complètement éssouflé et aperçus Kyle, endormit paisiblement au chevet de Ike. Ses boucles rousses tombaient avec délicatesse sur sa joue. Eric s'approcha doucement et vit des traces humides sur son visage : il pleurait. Il soupira, ça lui faisait mal de voir dans quel état il était maintenant. Alors, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il ouvrit la bouche et murmura doucement :

-Kyle, tu ne serai pas aussi seul si tu cessai de me rejeter...

Il l'avait plus prononcé pour lui-même qu'autre chose, mais cela fit remuer le roux qui ouvrit les paupières.

-Cartman … ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyle. Fit-il en tentant de lui sourire gentiment.

-Quelle heure il est ? Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Six heure.

-Putain...

Cartman s'assit sur une chaise en face de Kyle. Ce dernier le regarda avec une expression quelque part entre la haine et la fatigue.

-Ca va, Kyle ?

-Non. Non, ça va pas, non.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le lit et son regard se posa sur le corps de Ike. Il n'avait pas de relation avec lui, mais était néanmoins désolé pour Kyle. Malheureusement pour lui, il fallait, une fois de plus, qu'il lui avoue quelque chose qui allait l'éloigner de lui. A croire que le destin ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils s'approchent de trop près !

-Ouai... J'ai quelque chose à te dire à ce sujet.

Kyle leva son visage pour regarder durement Eric, ce qui ne l'aida pas à parler. Il ravala sa salive avant de poursuivre :

-En fait...

Il allait continuer, mais il ferma finalement les lèvres avant de se les mordiller nerveusement.

-Quoi Cartman ?

Il pris une grande inspiration avant de parler d'une façons très rapide :

-Ok, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça, mais rappelles toi que j'aurai très bien pu ne rien te dire, et ne pas assumer mes fautes, et te laisser comme ça dans l'ignorance, mais je l'fais pas, alors dans un sens, tu ne devrais pas m'en vouloir, même si en fait c'est ma faute quand même.

Kyle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Putain, Cartman, mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Les... Les cookies. Ceux pour tes parents... Ike en a mangé... Hein ?

Kyle sentis soudain le monde dérapper sous ses pieds. S'il n'avait pas été assit, il en serait tombé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il s'en souvenait clairement, à présent. Quand il avait tendu le plateau à ses parents, il était tellement préoccupé par l'envie qu'ils en mangent tous les deux que dans la précipitation, il en avait donné également à Ike lorsqu'il en avait reclamé ! C'était sa faute ! Il n'avait pas fait assez attention, tous ça parce qu'il voulait à tous prix se rendre à cette stupide soirée ! Cette soirée qui avait finalement foutue ça vie en l'aire !

-Je suis désolé, reprit Cartman, j'aurai dû te le dire. J'avais mit la dose pour une personne adulte. J'ai pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre en mangerai ! Je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurai pas dû faire ça.

Kyle était en colère contre lui même et son esprit était submergé de tout un tas d'émotions. Pourtant, il était étonné, et bizarrement, ce fut ce sentiment qui dépassa tous les autres, alors il demanda :

-Attend, Cartman, t'es en train de t'excuser ?

-Bah... En quelque sorte, oui. Je veux dire... C'est ma faute. Donc c'est normal, je crois...

Il baissa yeux, un peu honteux et gêné, et troublé par son propre comportement.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, continua Cartman. Pour tous ce qui c'est passé...

-J'te hais, ça n'a jamais changé.

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé...

-Oui, tu peux …

Il se leva, incapable de supporter cette haine un instant de plus...

-Putain, Kyle ! Tu vois pas que je fais des efforts pour me rapprocher de toi ! T'es pas obligé d'être méchant avec moi tout le temps !

Kyle fronça les sourcils avec colère. A présent, c'était la fatigue qui le faisait parler, plus qu'autre chose, si bien qu'il lança avec sarcasme :

-Oh oui, excuse moi, mais tu es un tel connard que ça vient naturellement !

Le ton monta d'un cran, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, en présence d'un malade, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait retenir sa rage.

-Hé ! Là tout de suite, c'est qui celui qui traite l'autre comme de la merde !

-Ca suffit Cartman, tu as cherché tout ça ! Toute cette haine que j'ai envers toi, c'est toi même qui l'a provoqué !

Eric se sentis mal, parce qu'il savait que dans le fond, c'était le vérité... Il reprit, laissant paraître de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-Mais... J'essaye de changer Kyle ! J'essaye vraiment de changer, parce que je tiens à toi.

Ce fut au tour de Kyle de se lever.

-C'est faux ! Tu ne m'as toujours haïs, bien plus que moi je te déteste !

-Kyle... Si je te détestai autant que tu le dis, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps, ou pire. Mais réfléchis, merde ! Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais c'est parce que je...

Ce fut d'abord un murmure...

-Non...

Mais plus Kyle percevait le sens de c'est mots, plus il voulait les rejeter.

-Non ! Non, c'est faux ! Tu mens !

-Je veux que tu me vois, je veux que tu fasses attention à moi !

-Non ! Retire ce que tu dis !

-Et je veux aussi être le seul à pouvoir te faire du mal, et le seul à te consoler !

Il se mit à hurler.

**-Tu me détestes ! **

-Je t'aime...

Silence...

Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait enfin dit ! C'était un murmure, mais Kyle l'avait entendus. Eric avait enfin réussi à l'admettre en publique, à le lui dire. Mais le roux affichait une expression très étrange. Cartman l'interpréta comme... Du dégoût.

Kyle se mit à respirer fortement, il cessa de regarder Eric et ses yeux fixèrent le vide. Il fit un pas en arrière, et comme il semblait qu'il était sur le point de tomber, le brun voulut s'approcher. Kyle le repoussa avant même qu'il le touche et s'effondra par terre. Il pris ses genoux entre ses bras et se mit à hurler en sanglotant :

-Je te hais. Je te hais ! Je te hais, tu entends !

Eric se mit à genoux devant lui, tentant de garder son calme.

-Kyle, je t'en prie... Tu le penses pas...

Ce dernier releva son visage rougis de pleure et lui lança un regard animal, remplit de haine, comme une proie regarde son bourreau avant qu'il ne la tue. Il articula chacun de ses mots de façons à ce qu'ils puissent transpercer la peau d'Eric et le blesser :

-Si ! Si, je te hais avec chaque centimètres de mon corps, je hais tout de toi ! Tu es un être odieux et horrible. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et je crois que personne ne t'as jamais aimé ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends ? Ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole, ne viens plus jamais vers moi !

Une larme coula sur la joue du brun. Lorsque Kyle s'en aperçut, il cacha son visage dans ses genoux avant de hurler une fois de plus :

-Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais.

Dans une dernière tentative, Eric articula péniblement le nom de son ami.

-Kyle...

Mais sa réaction le dissuada de rester.

-Va-t-en, sinon je hurle !

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

-Chéri, c'est là !

-Hein ? Par où ?

-Ici, imbécile.

Wendy eut un petit rire et se saisi du bras de Stan pour le faire tourner dans la bonne allée de l'hôpital. Après tous ce qui était arrivé, ces deux là avaient finit par se remettre ensemble. Qui l'eut cru ? C'était pourtant vrai. Ils recommençaient ensemble, même si ils étaient un peu plus méfiant l'un envers l'autre. « Plus de secrets » qu'ils c'étaient promis. Alors qu'eux-même se tenaient là, jouant les couples parfaits et solides qu'ils n'étaient pas...

Donc, ils avaient finit par l'admettre, Stan était be, et Wendy... Wendy aimait les gays !

Oui, c'était bizarre. De couple normale bourré de mensonges ils étaient passé à couple bizarre qui marche plus où moins bien.

Bon, au finale, ça les avait plus rapprochés qu'autre chose !

-C'était quel numéro encore ?

-Je sais plus, 315, 316, un truc comme ça.

Wendy tourna furtivement ses yeux sur le plan avant de prendre son petit ami dans la main.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir Kyle. Je veux dire, c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi, mais bon...

-Je sais, mais je te rassures, moi je ne tenais pas non plus à aller le voir. Mais tu connais ma mère.

Stan modifia sa voix de façons à l'imiter :

« Les Broflofski sont nos amis, on doit leur apporter le soutien qu'ils méritent dans cette épreuve difficile, et bla et bla et bla... »

Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils allaient monter les escaliers mais s'arrêtèrent soudain à cause de la personne qui venait de faire irruption juste devant eux. Stan sursauta et faillit laisser tomber le bouquet de fleur qu'il était censé donner à la famille de Kyle tandis que Wendy s'écria avec stupeur :

-Cartman ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de les contourner pour continuer son chemin. Néanmoins son visage, qui affichait un aire mélancolique, interpella Stan qui ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour demander :

-Ca va, mec ?

Cartman se retourna avec, au grand étonnement de Stan et Wendy, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Moi, ça va, mais... Kyle...

Wendy tourna légèrement les yeux vers Stan, dont elle tenait toujours la bras. Celui-ci semblait en intense réflexion.

-Quoi, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble, vous deux ? Murmura-t-elle sans que personne ne l'entende.

-Il continue de mentir ? Demanda Stan.

-Justement, je sais pas...

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

Devant la porte de la chambre 317 Wendy tentait se remémorer les disputes qu'elles avait eut avec Cartman afin de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Celui-ci leur avait expliqué la situation, à elle et Stan. Pour elle, il était évident que Kyle était fou amoureux de lui. Elle le sentait. Quand à Stan, il le savait, il l'avait deviné.

« La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que Kyle et moi n'avons aucun avenir ensemble... Et il sait pourquoi. »

Le problème, c'était que Kyle ne se l'avouait pas franchement à lui même.

**« Tu ne peux pas les forcer à se haïr, comme je ne peux pas forcer Kyle à m'aimer !»**

C'était vrai, en théorie. Mais ce qu'il oubliait, le petit Eric, c'était que Kyle mentait...

Elle lança un regard déterminé à Stan, qui le lui rendit avec conviction.

-Ok, Kyle, murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tu vas cesser de nous cacher la vérité maintenant.

Lorsqu'il vit Stan et Wendy le saluer poliment en entrant dans la pièce, Kyle eut un sursaut d'étonnement. Il se remettait tout juste de son entretient avec Cartman, et voilà qu'on revenait l'embêter.

Stan déposa le bouquet de fleur sur une petite table puis les yeux du jeune couple vinrent tout d'abord se poser respectueusement sur le corps d'Ike, puis Wendy se permit de rompre le silence :

-Hey Kyle, fit-elle tout en pensant intérieurement « Hey poufiasse rousse ! ».

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici, demanda Kyle quelque peu irrité, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

-En fait, commença Stan, ma famille voulait que je te fasse savoir qu'on te soutient à 100 % et tout le bla bla bla habituelle...

-Bien, j'en ai prit connaissance. Maintenant tu peux te casser, répondit agressivement Kyle.

Wendy se permit de prendre les choses en main :

-Tu sais, on a croisé Cartman en venant te voir. T'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ! C'est pas très cool, ça, Kyle. Je t'imaginais pas comme ça.

Elle afficha un sourire narquois auquel Kyle répondit par un regard d'assassin. S'il avait pu les tuer tous les deux à l'instant il l'aurait fait.

-C'est de sa faute, c'est Cartman. Tu sais comment il est. Tout le monde le hais.

-Ca, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, fit Stan.

-Franchement, fit Wendy en se permettant de mettre son petit grain de sel, après ce qui c'est passé, je pensais pas que tu continuerais à nier ! C'est fous ça, pourtant je te l'ai dit que ça crève les yeux !

-De quoi tu parles ? Fit Kyle en fronçant les sourcils.

-De toi, et de ce que tu ressens envers Cartman.

-Je le hais, il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Kyle, reprit Stan, je sais qu'il a était vraiment con quand on était gosse, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il a changé...

-Non. Je suis sure qu'au fond de lui, il est resté le même. Comme toujours, il attend que je cesse de méfier pour mieux me poignarder.

Il marquait un point. Cartman fonctionnait habituellement de cette façons. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il haïssait réellement Kyle pour autant. Wendy pensa même « Pas faut ! » avant de se remémorer sa dispute avec Eric, dans la salle de bain, et de son aveux accidentel...

-Tu sais, dis Wendy, cette fois c'est diffèrent. Je vais te dire un scoop : Cartman est amoureux de toi.

Elle articula bien tous ses mots pour être sure que le roux les enregistre tous, mais il n'eut aucune réaction et la jeune fille reprit :

-Il a eu du mal à se l'avouer, mais pourtant je suis persuadée que ses sentiments sont sincères. Je sais que ça semble complètement délirant, mais à mon avis, tu peux faire confiance à Cartman... En tous cas sur ce point...

Kyle restait de marbre, fixant le vide.

-Ca ne change rien, finit-il par articuler péniblement, je ne... Je... Je ressent rien...

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il éleva la voix, et ses pleures coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je ne peux pas... Je déteste... Je ne l'aime pas, c'est...

Des images de lui et Eric lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait tous ses moments passé ensemble, même s'il avait toujours considéré Stan comme une personne bien plus agréable, il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait pour être comme Cartman. Un certain charme qu'il n'avait pas... Une façons d'être que seul le « gros lard » possédait. Et Kyle réalisa soudain qu'il aimait ça, cette façons qu'avait Cartman de toujours le taquiner...

-Faux... Fit-il dans un souffle.

Il y eut un long silence. Wendy et Stan ne savaient plus quoi dire, et Kyle pleurait silencieusement, tentant dans un ultime effort de refouler ses sentiments...

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, annonçant que l'heure des visites était passée, et que seule la famille qui y était autorisée pouvait rester encore un peu. Le couple sortit à regret de la pièce. Wendy avait l'impression d'avoir faillit dans sa mission... Avant de franchir la porte, Stan réussi à lancer :

-Tu l'aimes, Kyle. Rends toi à l'évidence...

Le roux se retrouva seul. Affreusement seul. Après toutes les peines qu'il avait enduré ce jour là, il se sentait à présent étrangement bien. Apaisé.

Dans un soupir larmoyant, il finit enfin par admettre la vérité

-Je l'aime...

_**.oO0 Yaoi Power ;D O0o.**_

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en me relisant parfois, par exemple, j'ai l'impression d'avoir créé un Stan super justicier du mensonge. Enfin, j'me comprend, xD.**

**J'ai adoré écrire la scène entre Kyle et Cartman, avec mon petit roux préféré qui nie encore et encore... Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue un jour ou l'autre, sinon, l'histoire n'avancerait pas =P !**

**Bon, et je vous annonce que l'histoire va à présent se focaliser un peu plus sur Kyle et Cartman. Wendy et Stan sont à présent plus ou moins heureux ensemble (j'ai pas pu me résoudre à les séparer) et il vont faire leur vie de leur côté, étant donné que maintenant ils détestent notre couple adoré (même si c'est plus vrai pour Wendy).**

**Voili voilou x) rendez-vous next chapter ^^ !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Wendy découvre la relation secrète de Stan et Kyle ? Il est certain qu'elle ne va pas laisser les choses ainsi. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cartman, va-t-elle réussir à récupérer son petit ami ?**

**Rating :**** T pour quelques ****insultes et des chapitres consacrés aux lemons.**

**Disclamer :**** NoOon, rien de rien. No0on, je ne possède riiiien !**

Grand Dieu, j'ai promis que je terminerais cette fic' un jour, et je le ferais ! J'aime constater qu'après tout ce temps, j'aime toujours autant le yaoi (quelle passion saine vous ne trouvez pas ^.^) Et le mieux, c'est que ce couple là reste en particulier. J'en ai connus d'autres avant, et encore plus après, mais le Kyman reste spécial pour moi. C'est mon préféré de toujours pour la vie haha :3 !

Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre a pris beaucoup de temps (1 an, quoi tout ça O-O ?! J'ai pas vu le temps passer de mon côté !) Parce qu'il était plutôt dur à écrire. Et je pense qu'en le lisant vous comprendrez pourquoi. Les relations amour/haine sont tellement plus simples à décrire que les relations amoureuses simples ! Enfin, c'est le cas en ce qui me concerne !

Des yeux s'ouvrirent dans la peine ombre. Les pupilles dilatées du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs étaient sombres. Ses mains caressèrent les draps doux dans lesquels il dormait et il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que la masse blanche au-dessus de son crâne était en fait le plafond.

* * *

><p>-... Ike ?<p>

Ses pensées embrumées reconnurent cette voix familière.

-Maman ?

La femme lui sauta au coup alors qu'il était encore allongé sur son lit. Elle se mit à sangloter en remerciant le ciel qu'il se soit réveillé. Se redressant faiblement, le poids de sa mère sur son corps, Ike scruta la pièce dans la peine ombre.

-Où est Kyle ?

.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.

Il était vraiment tard et la nuit s'installait dans les rues désertes de South Park. Kyle soupira et regarda la lune qui se levait. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il cherchait Cartman partout dans la ville. Introuvable. Son portable vibra.

-Hallo, Kyle ?

-Kenny ! Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Non, toujours pas. Il est pas chez lui non plus.

-Merde, il a quand même pas quitté South Park ?

-A quel endroit on n'a pas cherché ?

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête. Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Où est ce que Cartman se rendait habituellement ?

-Ecoutes, je vais voir si il est pas avec Butters, mais franchement, ça m'étonnerai.

-D'accord Kenny. Appels-moi si t'as du nouveau.

Il raccrocha en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Il était tard, il devrait surement rentrer chez lui. Et puis, de toute façon, même s'il trouvait Cartman maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ? "Au fait Cartman, je suis probablement gay et amoureux de toi ! On va au ciné ensemble ?"

Il pouffa à cette idée, tellement elle lui semblait ridicule.

"-Je sais pas si tu comprends Kyle... Mais, je ne te déteste pas..."

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire "je ne te déteste pas" ? Je t'aime ? En même temps, Cartman n'avait jamais été très fleur bleue donc "je ne te déteste pas" semblait une bonne traduction.

Kyle s'assit contre un mur à même le sol neigeux. Il posa sa tête contre la pierre dure et froide.

Après toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites, Cartman avait des raisons d'être en colère.

"-Ca suffit Cartman, tu as cherché tout ça ! Toute cette haine que j'ai envers toi, c'est toi même qui l'a provoqué !"

Kyle baissa les yeux. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir dit ça. Même si il le pensait un peu. Il songea à Cartman. Cartman méchant, insultant, raciste. Et Cartman qui essayait d'être gentil, compatissant. L'avait-il jamais vu adopter une telle attitude envers quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui, il était diffèrent envers Kyle, envers son "juif". Il l'avait toujours été.

Le roux se releva, tapotant son jean pour en chasser la neige humide. Il avait mis trop de temps à se rendre compte de la situation. Et l'attirance qu'il avait connus pour Stan n'avait rien arrangé. Il avait le sentiment d'être coincé, noyé par tous les événements.

Il ressentait quelque chose pour Eric, et pourtant, il n'était pas tout à fait sure que ce soit de l'amour. C'était un sentiment compliqué que Kyle n'arrivait pas à définir. Comme le besoin d'être près de lui, même s'il était souvent impoli, injurieux ou blessant. Un sentiment, une envie de se faire remarquer, de répondre à chacune de ses paroles.

Et soudain cette envie nouvelle d'essayer de mieux le connaitre, d'arriver à le comprendre. Quelqu'un comprenait-il Eric Cartman ? Lui et sa logique bizarroïde, sa façon de voir le monde et les rapports humains, tout ça...

Kyle gigota, tentant de se réchauffer. Mais où était donc cet abruti ?

Il avait vraiment envie de le voir. Pour la première fois, il se fichait qu'il y'est une gêne suite à leur dispute, il se fichait de devoir tous lui expliquer, il se fichait même de ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Il avait juste envie qu'Eric soit là. Qu'il le scrute avec ce regard à la fois moqueur et bienveillant. Qu'il l'insulte de stupide juif et qu'il lui murmure qu'il se fatigue pour rien.

Des larmes prirent naissance aux coins de ses yeux. Il chuchota pour lui-même alors qu'il se mettait à neiger : "J'ai besoin de toi... Où es-tu ?"

.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.

Eric fut parcouru d'un frisson. Décidemment, le temps se rafraichissait vraiment. Un flocon se posa sur le bout de son nez. Il leva sa figure vers le ciel, constatent qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

Oui mais pour retrouver qui ? Cela faisait à présent des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère, et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver une fois de plus une maison vide... Il n'en avait pas le courage...

Il jeta un oeuil autour de lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit dans cette forêt ? Au moins personne ne viendrait le voir, c'est vrai. Parce qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne. Personne à part Kyle.

Oui, mais voilà, le message était passé. Kyle le haïssait, et il n'y changerait rien. Il était trop tard pour rattraper des années de haines mutuelles. Pourquoi lui avait-il fallut si longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ?

"Je finis toujours par détruire tous ce que j'aime..." murmura-t-il.

Il faisait à présent vraiment noir autour de lui mais il arrivait encore à distinguer le sentier. Eric ne savait pas du tout où il se rendait, il avait juste besoin de marcher pour se réchauffer.

"Bon d'accord, Kyle ne t'aime pas, et alors ?" pensa-t-il.

Oui, mais c'était sans compter le fait que lorsqu'Eric Cartman aimait quelque chose, ce n'était pas à moitié. Il était conscient qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier Kyle. Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit.

Kyle... Kyle était tellement pour lui. Tous ce temps passé à ses côtés, c'était comme un cadeau. D'accord, il avait très souvent eut le sentiment de le haïr, mais ce n'était jamais quelque chose de fondamentalement négatif, plutôt comme une preuve de leur existence à tous les deux.

Il arriva à un vieux pond délabré qui passait au-dessus d'une rivière. Eric reconnut cet endroit car il était déjà venu, avec Stan, Kenny et ... Kyle. Toujours lui, toujours ce même prénom qui revenait sans relâche. Eric songea qu'il serait bien idiot de s'imaginer un seul instant survivre sans lui.

Il tomba à genoux au milieu du ponds. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait encore voulut lui dire... Il avait besoin de Kyle, qu'il soit là pour le haïr ou l'aimer. Le problème c'était qu'à présent, Kyle ne voudrai plus jamais l'approcher. Eric se sentit soudain terriblement mal ! Il n'aurait jamais dû faire tout ça ! La situation aurait dû rester comme elle était avant qu'il commence toutes ses manigances avec Wendy ! Au moins, il aurait réussi à garder un contact avec Kyle alors que là, toute chance de lui adresser à nouveau la parole étaient détruites.

Eric contempla son reflet dans l'eau, loin au-dessous de lui.

"Et si jamais je ne revoyais jamais Kyle..."

A partir de ce moment-ci, son cerveau cessa de fonctionner correctement. Il retira sa veste rouge et la jeta au vent avant de faire de même avec son écharpe. Le froid lui brulait la peau.

.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.

La neige avait déjà cessé de tomber. Seul dans la nuit, perdus dans l'une des rues de South Park, Kyle décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

-Hallo !

-Kyle ! Kyle c'est merveilleux, ton frère s'est réveillé !

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et restait mélancolique malgré la joie de savoir son frère en vie.

-C'est... C'est génial maman. Je vais venir le voir tout de suite.

-Oui ! De mon côté j'informe ton père de la nouvelle ! A tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha. Kyle resta quelques minutes sonné par la nouvelle. Il songea à la voix si joyeuse de sa mère et se demanda pourquoi la même joie ne se répandait pas à travers son corps. Il en avait tellement voulut à Eric pour cet accident qui au final n'était pas uniquement sa faute...

Ike était hors de danger à présent et tous cela lui paraissait presque sans importance. Il fit un pas en direction de l'hôpital, près à oublier Cartman une fois pour toute. Il prenait la direction de sa famille et ses amis, abandonnant le reste.

Mais le vent se leva dans son dos, soulevant ses boucles rousses. Il sentit alors quelque chose de lourd se poser sur ses épaules. Il fut d'abords très surpris puis se saisit du tissu jaune. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, il reconnut l'écharpe d'Eric.

En moins de quelques seconde, Kyle fit demi-tour, laissant l'écharpe s'en aller au vent, et pris la direction de la forêt. Là d'où venait le vent.

Il marcha, puis accéléra le pas, encore et encore jusqu'à courir. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement où il se rendait. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était voir Eric. Comment avait-il pu quelques instants plus tôt songer à l'oublier ? C'était impossible, Eric faisait partis de sa vie. Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de le voir, besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Peu importe que Kyle se soit fait de fausses idées et que cet amour ne soit pas réciproque. Il avait juste besoin de voir cet individu qui avait toujours fait partis de lui. Parce que sans lui, Kyle était perdus, parce que sans lui, il avait le sentiment de ne pas exister.

.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.

Les nuages s'écartèrent de la lune ronde. Des gouttes tombèrent dans l'eau. Juste une ou deux. Ou peut-être un peu plus.

Eric essuya ses joues et se releva. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Ses sentiments, son esprit, le tout se brouilla.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas ; quelqu'un qui courait. Le son s'amplifia encore. Il eut le courage de tourner la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette cachée par la brume à l'autre bout du ponds. Elle s'avança encore et Eric n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître ces boucles rousses si particulière.

Kyle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi surpris de se voir. Aucun des deux ne bougea, comme s'il y avait un mur invisible entre eux.

Eric avala sa salive ; il ne savait pas pourquoi Kyle était venus, ou même s'il était toujours en colère, et il n'osait pas s'approcher.

La respiration de Kyle s'accéléra après tous ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et dans la même fraction de seconde, ils comprirent.

Enfin, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. S'en suivit alors un baiser fougueux et passionné, comme s'ils s'étaient retenus pendant des années. C'était terriblement mieux que tous ce qu'ils avaient connus jusque-là. A côté de cet unique baiser, tous ceux de Stan paraissaient fades. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Ils se décollèrent ensuite mais ils étaient toujours proche. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que Kyle commença à parler très vite :

-Je suis désolé pour tous ce que je t'ai dis. Je ne te hais pas, je ne te déteste pas ! J'ai besoin de toi, je suis désolé si je t'ai dit le contraire, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Eric !

Il se jeta dans ses bras après avoir prononcé son prénom avec émotion. Eric répondit à son étreinte en se blottissant contre lui et répondit :

-Je suis perdus sans toi, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Et je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, je t'aime !

Kyle resserra ses bras autour de lui à ces mots. Il se mit à sangloter sous le flot d'émotions qui le submergeaient.

-Je t'aime.

-Je me suis retenus de te le dire pendant si longtemps, Kyle, je t'aime ! Je t'aime à en mourir !

Le roux sanglota de plus en plus fort et avait de la peine à articuler :

-Pardon... Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à me rendre compte... Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir...

-Je m'en fiche Kyle. Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes aussi, c'est tous ce qui compte.

Les larmes de Kyle se rependirent sur le dos d'Eric, mais il ne se sentait pas triste. Pour une fois, ils étaient vraiment deux. Ils étaient deux sous les étoiles.

.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.

Quelque part dans South park, deux têtes blondes observaient le ciel nocturne.

-Kenny ! Une étoile filante ! Fit joyeusement Butters.

-Tu fais un vœu ?

Butters fit une petite moue avant de dire à voix haute :

-Je souhaite que deux personnes trouvent l'amour ce soir !

Kenny eut un rire amusé. Butters était si fleur bleue parfois !

-Oh mercredi ! Je l'ai dit à voix haute, il ne se réalisera pas !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Il sourit et Butters lui rendit son sourire.

-Je l'espère...

Kenny se leva et s'étira, récupérant ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout.

-Tu viens Butters ? On y va.

-Où ?

-Tu verras bien. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.

Eric et Kyle marchaient main dans la main, ce qui était un peu étrange, mais très plaisant. Ils se regardaient en souriant, parlant avec émotion.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois allié à Wendy.

-Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas, quel mauvais souvenir.

-Ca nous aura au moins permis de découvrir son vrai visage. Maintenant quand je la regarde je sais qui elle est vraiment !

-Ne soit pas trop dur quand même hein. Les gens font des choses idiotes quand ils sont amoureux.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent. Ils furent néanmoins rapidement arrêté dans leur action par le bruit de quelque toussant. Kenny et Butters venaient d'arriver juste en face d'eux.

Kyle devint rouge vif et Eric se détourna vivement, ce qui fit rire Kenny.

-Ben alors, vous n'êtes pas sortis du placard !

-Félicitation ! Cria Butters en levant les bras en l'air.

-Ça va, pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits non plus. Répondit Eric, visiblement gêné.

Kyle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Quoi, ce n'est pas gênant si les autres sont au courant.

-Il y a certaines personnes devant lesquelles je ne veux pas me retrouver si elles apprennent ça. Pour commencer, ta mère.

Le roux eut un sursaut, rien qu'à cette idée. Il regarda ses pieds en murmurant :

-C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

-No soucis, on le dira à personne. Hein Butters ?

-Promis !

Butters souris d'une façon encore plus niaise que d'habitude. Kyle songea qu'il faudrait bien qu'il annonce un jour la nouvelle à sa mère. Mais il était encore trop tôt, et il n'était lui-même pas très sure d'être déjà dans une relation stable. Donc, en effet il ne sortirait pas du placard tout de suite. Pour le moment, la priorité était juste d'être avec celui dont il était amoureux.

.o0O Yaoi Power ;D O0o.

-Entre, fais comme chez toi !

Kyle suivit Eric et déposa son manteau. Un jour c'était écoulé depuis ce qu'ils appelaient tous deux déjà la "déclaration" et cela lui faisait encore drôle d'entendre son "ami" lui parler sans l'insulter.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant le salon.

-Non. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Il prit machinalement le chemin de sa chambre, suivit de Kyle.

-Oh... Et, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Eric haussa les épaules. Kyle essayait maladroitement d'être compatissant envers lui, mais il manquait cruellement d'habitude.

-Bof, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. Je suppose que ça ne me dérange pas plus que toi ça te dérange que ta mère soit conne.

Il sourit malicieusement en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Hé ! C'est de ma mère que tu parles là !

-Désolé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je fais avec.

Kyle eut un léger soupir et fixa du regard le tas de vêtement qui jonchait un coin de la pièce. Il sentait bien qu'Eric ne s'ouvrait pas totalement à lui. Ce dernier s'assit au milieu de son lit, et passa une main sur sa nuque, sentant confusément qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

-En fait... Pour être honnête, c'est dur d'être seul.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Kyle monta également sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui.

-Je comprends. Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant, et j'essayerai de faire en sorte que tu ne le sois plus jamais. Seulement pour ça, il faut que tu me dises quand ça ne va pas, okay ?

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Eric sentait bien qu'il était moins expérimenté que son partenaire. Eh oui, Kyle avait acquis plus d'expérience après ses séances avec Stan ! Pris de jalousie, il le poussa sur le matelas, de façons à l'allonger sous lui. Bien qu'un peu surpris, celui-ci se laissa faire et ils continuèrent leur baiser.

Lorsqu'Eric se redressa, se fut pour demander :

-Alors ça veut dire qu'on est en quelque sorte... En couple, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Kyle eut un léger rire face à l'hésitation du brun. Il se redressa et plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

-Oui. On est en couple.

-Et est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est gay ?

-Probablement.

-Oh ! Jésus Christ ! Si on me l'avait dit quand j'avais huit ans, je ne l'aurais pas crus !

-Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que je t'aime.

Ils sourirent tout en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

-Kyle... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire, mais... Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini ! C'était fleur bleue, non ? Oui c'était fleur bleue et niais avec de la guimauve partout *cours se cacher de honte* ! Bon, en même temps, c'est ce qu'on attendait depuis le début è.é<p>

Je pense que le chapitre prochain sera le dernier (que la force soit avec moi pour le publier avant l'année prochaine). Après, je m'attaque à une nouvelle fanfiction (j'écrirai les chapitres à l'avance cette fois-ci x') !). J'ai tendance à faire de Cartman le uke :3 C'est vrai, je trouve dans un sens que ça lui correspond mieux ! Bon, pour cette fic', ce ne sera pas le cas (je rassure celles qui ne le voient absolument pas dans ce rôle) mais pour la prochaine huhu je crois que je ne pourrai pas résister à cette envie :D Cartman est un uke :P (et ses paroles pleines de philosophie seront les dernières de ce chapitre, rendez-vous au prochain !)


End file.
